Love Private High
by Kikyo-chan93
Summary: Two prestigious high schools... One for boys, One for girls... What will happen? I suck at summaries so, read the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! My new story... I know title is crappy but I like it that way... Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata does.**

**Key:**

"normal talking" _'thoughts' _(my stupid notes)

**Now on with the story! **

**Chapter 1:**

The bell rang announcing the start of classes in Minato Private Boy High School and Kuchina Private Girl High School, both prestigious recently built schools, Minato being a boy school and Kuchina being a girl school. Both high schools where next to each other and shared the gym, cafeteria and areas to be with friends (benches, trees shadows).

Everything in the High Schools was sparkling new and ready to begin activities. Senseis were finished getting ready to start their classes and the students began to arrive…

**In Minato Private High School:**

"Damn it, I'm late!" A blonde boy whined while running to his classroom, "Damn my uniform took too much time!" Minato High School's uniform was a black pair of pants withgold yellowbuttons to zip it, the shirt was white and highlighted with black in the edges of the sleeves and collar, it had a small pocket, which it edge was also highlighted with black, in the left part of the chest, they also had to wear a black tie with it, they didn't need to bring the sweater, since it was summer weather was warm.

'_Where is it! Where is my damned class!... Oh there it is! 3C..' _He thought while sliding the door open.

Every boy in the classroom turned to face him, "Um, hi! I guess I am in this class" The blonde managed to say. _'I guess the sensei is not here yet…I hurried a lot in vain…'_

"What's your name?" A white-eyed boy asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto…and you are?" Naruto answered. 

"Hyuuga Neji" the guy answered.

"And this is-"We can introduce ourselves Neji...even if it's troublesome…" A guy with a high ponytail grumped.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, I hope you won't give us trouble" Shika spoke. _'You seem like a troublesome guy'_

"HeHe I will try not to…" Naruto said with a big grin, and noticed one guy that didn't introduce himself.

"And you are?" Naruto asked pointing to the raven-haired boy, who only glared at him.

"What's with that look? I only asked your name…" Naruto spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He answered.

**In Kuchina Private High School:**

"Hey Hinata! Over here!" A pink-haired girl waved to a white-eyed girl.

"H-Hi Sakura-chan!" Hinata answered heading to her.

Sakura and Hinata had been best friend since elementary, Sakura protected Hinata when other people bullied her because of her eyes.

"Hinata! You look sooo cuute in your uniform!" Sakura yelled happily.

"T-Th-Thank you Sakura-chan, you look very pretty too! You let your hair grew long it really s-suits you!" Hinata spoke with a little blush on her face.

Kuchina High School's uniform was a short black skirt with a white line in both edges of it, the shirt was white with black highlights in the sleeves and collar, they had to wear a pale blue tie with white lines in edges, they where allowed to wear ribbons in their hair, only if they where either white, black or a color that matches their tie.

"Sa-Sakura-chan in what classroom are you?" Hinata asked the pink-haired girl.

"Umm… I am in 3C and you?" Sakura answered.

"Me too!"

"Awesome! We will be together! It's going to be so much fun!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Hinata, something is weird in this high school, I saw a lot of boys when I was heading here, but I don't see any now…" Sakura whispered to the blue-haired girl.

"I think they were heading to Minato… Neji-niisan explained to me that Minato and Kuchina are two separated high schools…Minato is only for boys and Kuchina only for girls…" Hinata explained.

"Awww…that's so upsetting and boring!" Sakura grumped.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Neji-niisan also told me that we will share the gym and cafeteria! So maybe you will be able to meet boys!" Hinata said.

"Yes! WE will meet boys ok?" Sakura said winking at Hinata.

"Hey are you two in 3c?" A brunette asked Hinata and Sakura.

"Yes! Hello! My name is Haruno Sakura! And this right here is my best friend Hyuuga Hinata!" Sakura answered.

"Nice too meet you two! You can call me TenTen" (HeHe I forgot the last name I gave TenTen, please review and tell me a nice last name to give her )

"Hinata, Sakura have you seen a blonde girl around here?" Tenten asked the two girls.

"I-I think I saw one blonde girl with cute blue eyes in the entrance to Minato, some time ago…" Hinata said to Tenten.

"That must be Ino, Yamanaka Ino… she is my best friend and is also in our class!" Tenten informed. "I will go look for her see ya later in class girls!"

"Hai, Tenten-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"S-Sakura-chan, let's go to the classroom.." Hinata suggested and both walked the hallway to get to their class.

**Back in Minato:**

"Ok Sasuke, there's no other place left so I have to next to you…" Naruto said to the raven haired guy.

"Sit on the floor…" Sasuke answered pulling his backpack on the chair next him.

"Teme…I refuse to sit on the floor!" Naruto yelled.

"I refuse to let you sit next to me, you are annoying…" Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto was about to pound Sasuke, luckily the sensei entered the classroom.

"Sorry for the delay…my car didn't worked so I had to run to get the bus and, well never mind, I am Hatake Kakashi I will be your sensei and tutor" Sensei informed "Everyone take your seat please, since it's almost time for your recess… this 30 minutes left…I want you to make an ID with your name and put in your desk-"Where will I seat?" Naruto interrupted.

"There is a place next to the raven-haired guy…" Kakashi said.

"He won't let me sit there" Naruto grumped.

"Who will you obey? Me, your sensei or him…" Kakashi spoke annoyed.

Naruto managed to make Sasuke move aside so he could sit. _'Teme…he's the annoying one…' _Naruto thought.

There were three rows of desks in the classroom…Naruto's and Sasuke's desk was in the left row…that was beside the window, while Shikamaru's and Neji's desk was in the same row but in the antepenultimate desk.

"As I was saying" Kakashi continued, "Make an ID with your name, and put it on your desk until I remember all of your names"

Everyone started making their IDs. Naruto was very enthusiastic, he wrote his name with orange and decorated with red spirals. Neji and Shikamaru simply wrote their names in a blank paper. Sasuke wrote his name simply too, he only added the Uchiha clan symbol.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto spoke "Why aren't there any girls here?"

"Well…this is Minato Private High School only for boys…Kuchina High School is only for girls…but don't worry we share the same gym and cafeteria…so you will be able to meet at least one girl…" Kakashi explained. _'That is if she doesn't run away from you'_

"Oh…I get it now" Naruto said and continued making his ID.

**Back in Kuchina:**

"Hinata let's sit here…It's close to the window and far from the sensei's desk!" Sakura said to the shy girl.

"Hai, Sakura-chan! I like the view in the window…" Hinata said.

"Hey! Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" A brunette with two buns in her head yelled while dragging a girl with her.

"This is my best friend Ino!" Tenten introduced "Ino, this is Hyuuga Sakura and Haruno Hinata!" 

"Ha Ha no Tenten you got it wrong…" Sakura said giggling "My name is Haruno Sakura! And my friend here is Hyuuga Hinata!" Sakura finished.

"Is your hair pink naturally?" Ino asked.

"Umm…yeah…since I was…born" Sakura answered a little surprised by the sudden question.

"Oh ok…" Ino said.

"We'll be sitting in front of you, so we can be together ok?" Tenten spoke happily.

"S-sure Tenten-chan! That will be great!" Hinata answered.

They ended up sitting the same way guys did only that the window was in the right side. So Sakura's and Hinata's desk was the last in the right row and Ino's and Tenten's desk was the antepenultimate in the same row.

"Hello girls, please have a seat and excuse for the delay the sensei's meeting took too much time" Sensei said entering the classroom.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, and I am your sensei and tutor" Kurenai presented herself.

"Since I am late…and it's almost time for your recess, please make some type of ID, and put it on your desk, that is for me to learn your names…" Kurenai ordered.

The girls started to make their IDs, you could tell Sakura loved pink; she used it in all the tones that exist to decorate her name. Hinata wrote her name with cursive letter and decorated with purple and white flowers. Tenten's ID had a cute combination of pink, red and brown. And Ino's was various tones of blue.

**In both High Schools:**

The bell rang, this time, announcing recess time. Kakashi showed the boys the cafeteria and areas where they could hang out, Kurenai did the same with the girls and then both dismissed them.

So boys and girls headed to the cafeteria anxious to meet new people…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Or at least an intent to it...**

**This is Chapter 1... I'm not that happy with it but I guess it's okay...**

**Remember my other fanfiction "Feathers" ? I will have to make it later... sorry I am into this story now...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you flame I won't even bother to answer you **

**Seeya in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: HaHa I have them! The papers of Naruto! Wait...noooooo this isn't Naruto is Inuyasha! Damn..**

**Me:**here you go, is Chapter 2!

**Naruto:** Yeah you make me look like an total idiot in this chapter...

**Sasuke:** How else can you look?

**Me: -**Smacks both- Ok let me explain something I forgot to explain in chapter 1! I changed a LOT of the main storyline! But hey is a FanFICTION I can do what ever I want with characters... Well one thing I changed is that Neji and Tenten are now the same age as Naruto and Hinata ok? Also the part where Sakura and Hinata/ Ino and Tenten are best friends, you will discover more changes in the coming chapters..

**Sasuke:** How could you forget something that important...you are as dumb as Naruto...

**Me:** I think someone wants to wear a pink tutu in chapter 3 right SASUKE? -glares-

**Sasuke:** Uh Oh..

**Naruto:** Haha you deserve it Teme!

**Sasuke: -smacks Naruto-**

**Me: **On with the story!

**Chapter 2:**

**Boys POV:**

"I wonder if there will be cute girls…" Naruto said to the 3 bored guys.

"Not that any girl is going to like you…" Shikamaru teased.

"At least I'm funnier, than you lazy ass…" Naruto retorted.

"Yeah and stupider…" Sasuke added.

"Well at least I am not an ice cube" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"Would you shut up, at least until we get to the cafeteria…" Neji ordered Naruto. 

'_This is going to be a loooong day' _Everyone thought.

**Girls POV: **

"At last…This is it Hinata! We are going to meet cute boys!" Sakura yelled to her best friend.

"H-Hai Sakura-chan! I wish you luck.." Hinata replied.

"This is going to be so much fun! Hinata…We are going to the break! Why are you taking your stuff?" Sakura asked. 

"I-I wasn't able to finish my ID…so I'll finish it during recess…" Hinata answered.

"Hinata…you are too responsible…ok then…let's go already!" Sakura yelled hurried.

"Hey guys don't forget about us!" Tenten said to Sakura and Hinata.

"Of course I didn't forget you guys! But please… Let's go NOW!" Sakura begged.

"Y-You guys go ahead I'll catch up later in the c-cafeteria…" Hinata said.

"Are you sure Hinata-chan? We could stay and wait for you…" Tenten spoke.

"I-It's ok Tenten-chan, I'll catch up later…besides Sakura-chan is in a hurry…" Hinata said giggling.

"Thanks Hinata! Be sure to catch up ok?" Sakura yelled dragging Tenten and Ino to the cafeteria.

"Ok Sakura-chan I will!" Hinata said to the now empty classroom.

**Boys POV:**

"In my opinion the cafeteria is a little too far away from Minato…" Naruto said tired of walking.

"Well, it was built that way to not make the girls walk too much…" Shikamaru informed.

"That's not fair…Making us walk more…" Naruto replied.

"Hn" Sasuke added.

"Uh..Oh.." Naruto gulped.

"What…" Neji asked coolly.

"I need to pee" Naruto said jumping.

"And? Go to the bathroom…" Shikamaru spoke.

"But it's too far! I won't make it!" Naruto informed.

"Ok go to one of the Kushina's bathrooms" Neji suggested.

"Great idea" said Naruto while rushing to find one rest place.

'_Idiot' _Neji, Sasuke and Shika thought in unison.

**Back with Girls:**

'_Ok, now I need to find the cafeteria…_' Hinata thought while managing to walk with her notebook, markers and colors in hand.

'_Fiuu…I'm so glad I made it to the bathroom' _Naruto thought "But…Now I'm lost" He said out loud to the empty corridor.

Hinata and Naruto were walking heading to the same turn in different hallways. Until they bumped into each other, Hinata's stuff flying and landing in the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't saw you coming…" Hinata apologized picking her stuff up.

'_H-He is very cute and has beautiful blue eyes!'_

"It was my fault I was walking carelessly a n d…" Naruto stopped talking with his gaze trapped in her eyes.

'_He is staring at my eyes! He is gonna make fun of Me…' _

_**Flashback**_

"WHITE EYES, WHITE EYES HAHA!" Some mean boys teased a little blue-haired girl.

"YOU ARE SO WEIRD! YOU ARE LIKE AN INSECT HAHA!" They kept on teasing the now crying girl.

"Hey! Stop it! You bastards what do you think you are doing! You made a girl cry! Why don't you mess up with someone like me huh?" A pink-haired girl yelled back at them.

"B-But look at her she is SOO weird!" The guy said pointing at Hinata.

"I already told you to stop bothering her! She is my friend!" Sakura said with her anger rising.

"O-Ok I-I won't say anything to her anymore" The guy stammered and ran away.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked the sobbing girl.

"Y-Yes, t-thank y-you I-I owe y-you a lot…" The girl managed to say in between sobs.

"Don't worry, from now on I'll protect you! If you want…we can be friends!" Sakura spoke to the little girl who was wiping her tears away.

"H-Hai Arigato, my name is Hyuuga Hi-Hinata…" the shy girl said.

"Haruno Sakura! Come on let's play!" Sakura said stretching her hand for Hinata to take it.

"Hai!" Hinata responded with a smile on her face.

_**End Flashback**_

"You have nice eyes…" Naruto smiled and said to Hinata. She blushed a light shade of pink by hearing that.

"T-Thanks your eyes are v-very cute too…" Hinata complimented. Both realized they were blushing and turned away.

"A-are you going to the cafeteria?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded "My f-friends are waiting for me there…"

"Mine too! Let's walk together! Oh…by the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto" the blonde said.

"And mine is Hyuuga Hinata" The shy girl informed.

'_Hyuuga? That sounds familiar_' The blonde thought. "Let's go to the cafeteria and I can introduce you to my friends!" Naruto suggested with a grin.

"S-su-sure and I can introduce you to mine…" Hinata responded.

"Ok! That would be awesome! Let's go…" Naruto stretched his hand for Hinata to get up of the floor. (yuup they were still in the floor picking up Hinata's stuff)

"H-Hai" Hinata said grabbing his hand, still blushing. And both of them started walking heading to the cafeteria.

**In the Cafeteria:**

"Hinata sure is late! I wonder where is she…" Sakura said to Ino and Tenten.

"I think she already found a hot guy…Or maybe a hot guy found her she is really pretty you know…" Tenten spoke.

"Duhh, she is MY friends of course she is PRETTY!" Sakura yelled.

"Lower your voice this is embarrassing…" Ino said to the pink-haired girl.

"Talking of pretty things…" Tenten said gazing at a tall brunette with white eyes.

"Oh…that's Neji-kun…" Sakura spoke to them.

"You know him!" Tenten asked.

"Yeah…He is Hinata's cousin!" The pink-haired girl informed.

"And he is a bit of an ice cube…" Sakura added whispering with a giggle.

"Oh god…" Ino whined "Look at the hottie behind Neji!" She said pointing to a raven-haired guy.

"He is SO hot" Ino said it seemed that she had hearts in her eyes.

"He looks hot but, I bet he is a cocky and arrogant bastard…" Sakura said looking at him.

"Fan girl alert…" Shikamaru spoke to the two males beside him.

"Where's Naruto" Shikamaru asked.

"I bet he is lost…" Neji responded.

"Hn" Sasuke added "Let's sit in that table…" Sasuke said walking in front of them to the table he pointed at, the other two following him.

They managed to pass through the yelps of many growing fan girls in the cafeteria. They sat in the table in front of Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

"Oh my…They are so close…" Tenten said.

"Yet so far…" Sakura added. 

"Ha Ha that's sounded so dowdy…" Ino said giggling.

"Hey! Is that Hinata?" Tenten said almost screaming.

"Hey…yeah that's her!" Sakura yelled.

"I told you! She already found a hottie!" Tenten teased.

"Oi! Hinata over here!" Sakura waved at the white-eyed girl.

"Oh there is my best friend Sakura-chan" Hinata said to the blonde beside her.

"Hey guys…that's Naruto right?" Shikamaru spoke, Neji was sitting with his arms crossed in front of him and Sasuke with his elbows in the table and his hands interlaced in front of his mouth. 

"He's with my cousin…" Neji said.

"She's cute…" Shakamaru spoke to him.

"Hn" Sasuke added. 

"Well...he better not do anything to her…" Neji said glaring at the blonde.

Naruto and Hinata approached to their friends tables.

"Hey guys! This is my new friend Hinata!" Naruto presented her to his friends.

"Nice too meet ya, my name is Nara Shikamaru" 

"Nice too meet you too Shika-kun" Hinata responded.

"He is Hyuuga Neji" Naruto said pointing to the brunette.

"Hi Neji-niisan" Hinata greeted with a grin.

"Hm" Neji responded.

"Nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai we are cousins…" Hinata informed the confused blonde.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice they have the same eyes…" Shikamaru said.

"Well…No" Naruto grinned. Shikamaru sighed _'Troublesome Idiot'_

"Oh and the Teme over there is Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto glared at the onyx eyed boy.

"H-Hello Sasuke-kun" Hinata said a little intimidated by his glares at Naruto.

"P-please let m-me introduce you t-to my friends…" Hinata said turning to her friends.

"S-Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan c-can you come her please?" Hinata asked shyly it wasn't like her to be the one talking.

"Sure Hinata, what's up?" Sakura said walking in Hinata's direction.

"T-This is my best friend Haruno Sakura" Hinata said introducing her pink-haired friend.

"Hello guys nice too meet you!" Sakura said with a sweet smile.

"And this is Tenten-chan" (remember I don't have a last name for her…)

"A-and Yamanaka Ino-chan" Hinata introduced shyly.

"Why don't we sit together! You know, to get to know each other…" Naruto suggested.

"Sure that will be fun!" Sakura encouraged.

They sat down in the table where the boys where sitting, they were sitting in this Hinata/Sakura/Sasuke/Neji/Tenten/Ino/Shikamaru/Naruto/Hinata It was a circular table.

"So, you guys are in Minato right?" Sakura asked.

"Yuup, and I guess you are in Kushina" Naruto responded.

"Well, say hello to captain OBVIOUS…" Shikamaru shrieked, making everyone laugh at the blonde guy.

They continued talking about the school and their senseis, and eventually they started talking about where they lived.

"Neji-niisan and myself live in the Hyuuga manor, along with all the Hyuuga family" Hinata explained.

"Yeah, and it's a very very beautiful place!" Sakura added.

"Hn" Neji added.

"Ha Ha wanna be Sasuke.." Naruto teased. Neji glared back at him, while everyone else giggled, except Sasuke who seemed annoyed and was glaring at Naruto too.

"Ino and me started living in an apartment together this summer!" Tenten said cheerfully. 

"I moved to an apartment this summer too, but I live alone in there…" Sakura added.

"I have always lived alone in my apartment" Naruto said "You can drop by anytime…"

"No thanks" Shikamaru said.

"Was I inviting you!" Naruto spatted back.

"You said it out loud…" Shikamaru said carelessly.

"How about you Sasuke-kun where do you live?" Ino asked the raven-haired boy.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino continued.

"He won't answer… when he's annoyed, he doesn't talk…" Shikamaru said to the blonde girl.

"How rude! It's a simple question! Why can't you answer it?" Sakura almost yelled to the onyx eyed guy, who turned at her raising an eyebrow. _'Did she just yelled at me?...Hn, she is the first girl to ever do that…' _Sasuke thought.

"I live in an apartment, near the Uchiha manor" Sasuke said.

"That's better" Sakura smirked, earning a glare from the raven guy.

The bell rang announcing the end of their break. _RIIIING RIING (_ my stupid sound effects)

"We better get going or we'll be late… Minato is a little far you know…" Shikamaru said to the girls.

"Sure see ya in next the break!" Tenten waved.

"Yeah but this time, you girls go to Minato…It's tiring to come back here…" Neji said.

"O-Ok" Tenten gulped.

The boys stood up from their chairs and see off them, Sasuke only said "Hn" and turned to se one last time the pink-haired girl that yelled at him.

**With the boys, while walking back to Minato:**

"Damn that blonde girl was troublesome and annoying…" Shikamau said.

"Ha Ha Sasuke was commanded to talk by Sakura-chan" Naruto teased, also ignoring Shikamaru's comment.

"Shut the hell up, usuratonkachi…At least I wasn't drooling looking at Hinata…" Sasuke teased back.

"W-What are you t-talking about! She is just a friend! And I just met her!" Naruto yelled desperately.

'_He is so predictable' _Shikamaru and Neji thought.

**Girls walking back to their classroom:**

"Sakura! Why did the hottie answered you and me not!" Ino argued.

"Because you heard he was annoyed…" Sakura said to the blondie.

"Hinata-chan you were so hypnotized by Naruto, I saw you!" Tenten said to the white eyed beauty.

"W-what are y-you saying Tenten-chan! Of course not I just met him, w-why would I?" Hinata defended herself.

"I can tell you like him!" Tenten yelled.

"Tenten-chan lower your voice!" Hinata said embarrassed.

"Don't worry Hinata we won't tell…Let's go sit in our desks, sensei will be arriving soon…" Sakura said.

* * *

**What will happen now? Ideas will be accepted in reviews **

**Also please don't expect me to upload two chapters a day... I am on vacations so maybe I can make 1 per day...**

**Chapter 3 will come tomorrow...I think... REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, run for your lives! Is Chapter 3! Disclaimer: I'm tires of doing this, I DON'T OWN NARUTO... that's so sad.**

**Again I forgot to explain everyone in this story is 17 ok? In my profile I have the links to see the dresses that the girls are going to wear...**

**This chapter has a LOT of OOC, but hey is my fanfiction :)**

**Enjoy! I worked hard in this one! **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**In Minato:**

"Kakashi-sensei is late again…" Naruto said.

"That's better…we won't do anything until he is here…" Shikamaru spoke.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed.

"Hey guys, you should thank me for getting you to meet cute girls!" Naruto smirked.

"You were the only one interested in that…" Sasuke said to the blonde.

"Look who's talking Mr. I-love-girls-with-pink-hair…" Naruto teased.

"What do you mean by that idiot!" Sasuke argued.

"That you couldn't keep your eyes out off Sakura-chan! That's what I meant!" Naruto responded.

"Look who's talking now, Mr. I-am-drooling-for-Hinata" Sasuke said copying Naruto's voice.

"Teme-"Everyone sit down I have an announcement" Kakashi-sensei ordered while entering the classroom.

**In Kushina:**

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino were talking about the boys.

"What do you think about Neji…" Tenten asked.

"Emm…He's good-looking, maybe you have a chance Tenten-chan!" Sakura encouraged.

"M-maybe you could be his first g-girlfriend Tenten-chan…" Hinata added.

"You mean he hasn't ever had a girlfriend?" Tenten asked blushing.

"Yuup, never" Sakura responded.

"But he's SO hot, how can that be true?" Tenten asked impressed.

"W-well the thing is… he has never 'found' the right girl… that's what he says" Hinata answered.

"So Sakura-chan do you like S-"Girls please sit down I have an announcement from the principal" Kurenai-sensei said as she entered the classroom. All girls obeyed and sat down.

**Back in Minato:**

"Our Minato High School's principal Jiraiya-sama, and Kushina's principal Tsunade-sama are planning an explanatory meeting about rules and regulations in the high schools" Kakashi informed "It is going to be held at the end of the school day in the assembly hall next to the gym-"WHAT! The principal is planning to make us stay here after school! Are you kidding me?!" Naruto interrupted. Kakashi glared and threw a marker at the blonde. "What was that for?!" Naruto yelled. "STOP INTERRUPTING!" Kakashi yelled back.

"S-sorry" Naruto apologized scared by Kakashi's reaction.

"After the meeting, a small party is going to be held, you know, to welcome you to the school…" Kakashi said.

"Oh…well that's ok, I guess" Naruto spoke.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Sasuke teased.

"You are just desperate because Sakura-chan isn't here" Naruo teased back.

"I swear you won't live to see the end of the school day" Sasuke menaced the blonde.

"Now, let's start the class, I'll give you an exam, don't worry it won't count in your grade, it's only to test your knowledge…" Kakashi continued, "Umm…Shikamaru come over here and distribute this to the whole class" 

"Ugh…Why don't you ask someone in the front? That's would be easier (remember he is sitting in the antepenultimate desk)" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Because I want you to do it… Now come here and start giving this to everyone" Kakashi ordered with a smile under his mask.

"Oh…One more thing, even if it isn't going to count in your grade, you are NOT allowed to ask your friends for the answers"

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto called.

"I know… 'What if we don't know anything in the test'…" Kakashi said as if he was reading Naruto's mind. 

"He He…Yeah, what would happen…" Naruto asked.

"That will prove you are a complete idiot" Shikamaru responded while giving him one test.

"Yup, that's what will happen" Kakashi-sensei added.

"I'm done" Shikamaru said lazily handing Kakashi the remaining tests.

"Ok, you may begin now" Kakashi instructed.

"Oh by the way, since this test is going to take you a long time, you are not going to be able to go out next recess…You'll have to wait till the meeting to go out…" Kakashi added with a grin.

"WHAT!" The whole class yelled.

**In Kushina:**

"Oi Kurenai-sensei…The party, is going to be held after the meeting?" Ino asked her rer-eyed sensei.

"Yes, it will be night by that time…" Kurenai responded

"And is there going to be you know like music, food and that stuff?" Sakura asked with a cute sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, food, drinks, and music all payed by the school… And also Minato students will be there so you can make you catch…" Kurenai said winking at her students.

"That's you Hinata!" Tenten whispered.

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata said out loud as she jumped from her chair.

"Is there something wrong Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"N-no sensei, its nothing, Sorry…" Hinata said bowing with her head.

"Ok, now please continue with your exams…" Kurenai ordered.

**TIMESKIP: END OF SCHOOL**

Groups of friends reunited and walked together heading to the assembly hall, not caring about the lectures that were going to be given, thay were caring more of the party that was going to be held.

"If that test counted…I would be screwed…" Naruto said.

"We all now that" Neji spoke.

"Well at least, school is over!" Naruto yelled happily.

"For today…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah…but we have a party waiting for us!" The blonde grinned.

"There is Hinata and her friends…" Neji said looking at a certain brunette with two cute buns on her head.

"Really?! Where, where!!" Naruto said desperately.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme how do I look…" Naruto whispered for only Sasuke to be able to hear.

"Why do you ask me? Ask Hinata-chan…" Sasuke teased the blonde.

"OI Naruto! Over here!" Sakura waved.

They walked to meet each other and decided to sit together in the assembly hall. Everyone was surprised by the size of the room, it was big enough to fit 2500 people, more than enough space for the two high schools together. Our 8 favorite people used one whole row to sit together, Hinata sat in the first chair, Naruto in the second, Sakura next, then Sasuke, following Shikamaru, since Ino was mad because Shikamaru won't change places for her to be next to Sasuke, she sat next to Shikamaru, then Tenten and last but not least, Neji.

"Hello everyone" Kushina's principal began talking in a big podium on stage, "First of all I want to welcome you student's from both Kushina Private High School and Minato Private High School, my name is Tsunade and I am the principal of Kushina, today me, along with Minato's principal Jiraiya, are going to lecture you about some rules and regulations you HAVE to follow in order to continue studying here…"

'_I have a feeling this is going to be long and boring' _Naruto thought, looking at the cute white-eyed girl sitting beside him. Hinata caught his gaze with her own eyes and blushed, luckily for her the room was dark, since the room projector was being used.

"Ok now please pay attention to me" Jiraiya stood up, "As Tsunade said I am Jiraiya the principal of Minato, one of the rules in Minato is that during your break time NO ONE is allowed to enter the classrooms, so be sure to take with you everything you need" Rules and more rules continued showing in both schools, "No pranks or jokes will be tolerated" Tsunade added.

"The most important rule any excessive lovey-dovey performance in school will be punished" Tsunade said looking down at her students.

"But, we are sure that you will enjoy being in this high school, the lecture is over, and about the party it won't start until 8pm, so we can make the necessary arrangements since its goind to be held in here…And so, you have enough time to go home and change into a formal clothing…" Jiraiya explained.

"Wha?! You mean the 'party' is a BALL?!" Naruto yelled to the principals.

"Ha Ha yeah it is! No one will be allowed to be absent…" Jiraiya finished.

"If you are absent, that action will have a punishment…" Tsunade said grinning.

"Until 8o'clock everyone! You are dismissed!" Both principal's smirked.

"This will be fun" Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"Yes, it will…" he answered.

"Damn it…I hate balls…" Naruto said to his friends.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed with the blonde.

"Come on guys! It will be fun!" Sakura said excited.

"It's still 6pm, we have two hours left to get a makeover!" The pink-haired girl said winking.

"Hinata, let's head back to the manor…" Neji said to his cousin, "See ya guys later…" He said waving off with his back facing everyone.

"H-Hai Neji-niisan, good bye everyone!" Hinata waved good bye.

"Hinata! Be sure to look pretty!" Sakura yelled to her blushing, shy friend.

"H-Hn" Hinata nodded.

"Ok us too, let's go home, and see you guys later!" Sakura waved good bye to everyone.

And they separated each heading to their respective homes.

"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked to a raven-haired boy.

"I'm not following…my apartment is in this direction too…" Sasuke responded.

"Oh...If I'm allowed to ask ,why don't you live with your clan?"

Sasuke stopped walking at which Sakura stopped too, "My family does not care about me…" Sasuke spat at the floor, "They just care about… my brother…"

"Don't say that Sasuke…They are your family I'm sure they care of you a lot…They just have a special way of showing it…" Sakura said smiling sweetly at him.

"Hn…like ignoring me, and praising my brother…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun I think you are a great guy…" Sakura spoke to the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke-kun? What's with the –kun…" Sasuke said to the pink-haired girl.

"Everyone calls you that way! And I believe is a way of praising you…" she responded.

"Hn"

"Well, I guess we'll see later…Goodbye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said walking away from him, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her "Sakura, Thank you" he said suddenly. Sakura blushed at his sudden action. "T-thank y-you for what?" she stammered. _'Stop blushing, stop blushing!'_

"For listening…" he said letting her go.

"See you in school…" Sasuke said walking away.

"Y-yeah" Sakura answered blushing while grabbing the wrist Sasuke touched, and she continued walking to reach her apartment.

**TIME SKIP: 8:00 PM**

Students started arriving to the hall and music started. Naruto arrived early he was wearing a black tux, with a white shirt underneath and a blue tie that matched his eyes.

'_I guess, I got a bit too hasty about this ball thing…Its just I can't wait to see Hinata…Wait what am I thinking_!' The blonde mentally slapped himself. Many fangirls asked him to dance, but he rejected them all, as if he was waiting for a certain white-eyed girl.

"Oi, Uzuratonkachi…" Naruto turned to see who was calling him, "Hey, Sasuke-teme" Sasuke was also wearing a black tuxedo, with a white shirt with two unbuttoned buttons (oh my god really?) and a loose maroon tone tie. 

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Have you seen Shikamaru or Neji?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just ar r i ve…" Sasuke stopped "You just what?" Naruto turned to face what or who Sasuke was staring at. 

"Oh Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto yelled.

'_S-Sakura?! She looks…okay I guess' _Sasuke thought without noticing his jaw hanging lightly.

"Oi Teme, close your mouth, a fly could get in there…" Naruto teased the raven-haired guy. Sasuke smacked Naruto.

"H-Hey guys" Sakura waved. She chose to wear her favorite dress, and hell did she chose correctly, the dress fitted perfectly her curvy figure and clearly showed her nice elbow line. The dress was a long one of maroon tone, it had a V neck, and was cut open so it showed her nice long legs. She let her hair loose so it flowed down until her waist-line, she also weared white gloves. In fact she looked beautiful.

"Sakura-chan you look very cute!" Naruto complimented her.

"Thanks Naruto…You don't look so bad…" She responded winking at him.

"Ok, hey guys, um…I'm going to look for everyone else…you wait here, maybe someone will appear…" Naruto said while walking away from the pair.

"Sasuke-kun about what you told me before…" Sakura said to the onyx eyed guy.

"Thank you for trusting me something like that…" She smiled at him.

"Hn" Sasuke replied coldly.

"Let's look for a place to sit down" He suggested, in a voice that seemed like he was ordering.

"O-ok" Sakura replied.

"Oi, Sasuke" Sasuke turned an make a gesture with his hand to an annoyed Shikamaru walking threw the people dancing. He was wearing a black tux and a white shirt, just like Naruto and Sasuke, but with a forest green tie. "They are over here… Tenten, Ino…" Shikamaru said stepping out of the dance floor with the two girls behind him. Tenten chose a pink dress that was long. She let her hair run free to her shoulders, but combed it with a cute pink hairpin. Ino's dress was blue and short, yet very cute. She decided to make a simple ponytail with her hair, with a big blue ribbon that matched her dress.

"Hey there guys!" Tenten greeted. "Where were you hiding? We've been looking for you!" 

"We just arrived…" Sakura spoke.

"And have you seen Ne-"I can't find anybody in this place!" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh, hey there Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru…" Naruto grinned hello.

"Well, now the only ones missing are Hinata and Neji…" Naruto added.

"Only Hinata is missing…" Neji said appearing out of nowhere.

"Huh? Neji-kun where is Hinata? Did she decide not to come?" Sakura asked disappointed.

"She will come, the thing is she was taking too long in tidy up, and told me to leave without her, but she will appear don't worry…" Neji explained and smiled kindly when he noticed Tenten's gaze on him.

"I'm getting something to drink…" Shikamaru informed. "Wait! I'll go with you…I want to drink something too…" Ino said. The two stood off their chairs and headed to the punch table.

'_Damn…why does she take so long to arrive…' _Naruto thought desperately.

"Oh my god…That's Hinata-chan! Look Sakura she looks ssoo pretty..!!" Tenten shrieked.

"That's Hinata-chan for you" Sakura responded after eyeing her best friend, "Oi! Hinata over here!" Sakura yelled and waved.

'_S-S-So pretty…' _Naruto thought.

Hinata was wearing a short white dress, with purple details, her hair was in a messy bun, but she let two bangs outline her face (most like the girl in the picture of the dress). The dress perfectly fitted her, it made her show a little of her well formed chest, and her nice elbow line. She looked b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l.

Naruto was so overjoyed by the view of Hinata, he didn't even notice she was getting closer and closer to him.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling sweetly.

"H-Hi-Hinata, I…I mean you…well…" Naruto stammered nervously, _'Why is it so difficult to compliment her?' _he thought.

"W- What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked blushing at his intense gaze.

"Y-You l-l-l-look r-really b-beautiful…" He managed to say, but Hinata couldn't hear since some certain principal interrupted. "Time of slow dance…" Jiraiya announced. And a really cute song started.

_**And i´d give up forever to touch you  
**_

_**´Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

"Ino…It's troublesome I know, but would you dance with me?" Shikamaru asked the blonde offering his hand, Ino blushed at his sudden request, but accepted giving him her hand "S-sure let's go…"

_**You´re the closest to heaven that i´ll ever be  
**_

_**And I don´t wanna go home right now**_

"Tenten do you want-"YES!" Tenten yelled dragging Neji to the dance floor. _'I was going to ask her if she wanted punch…But I guess this is ok…' _He thought.

_**And all I can taste in this moment  
**_

_**And all I can breath is your life**_

A good-looking guy came near Sakura and asking her to dance with him, "Sorry, I don't dance…" she answered.

"Come on, let's go" he said pulling her wrist.

"I said"-she pulled out his grip-"I don't want to dance"

"You will have a lot of fun with me…" he said giving her a seductive gaze, and grabbing her arm with a strong grip.

'_Ew, like hell I will dance with you' _She thought, "Let me go!" Sakura said desperately.

"You better let her go…" A onyx-eyed guy said jumping between Sakura and her 'attacker'.

"And just who do you think you-He didn't even finish his statement because Sasuke planted a blow on his face. "Don't you ever touch her again…" Sasuke glared at the guy.

"Ugh… I'll get you next time" The boy menaced running away.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura managed to speak behind him. Sasuke turned around and asked "Why didn't you accept to dance with him?"

"Because…I think slow dance is stupid…" she answered. "W-Why?" Sasuke stammered, it wasn't like him to ask questions regarding other people.

"No one knows how to ask properly…" Sakura said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke smirked, _'How about this…'_

_**And sonner or later it´s over  
**_

_**I just don´t wanna miss you tonight**_

Sasuke took a step back and kneeled with his right leg in front of Sakura, yes the great Uchiha Sasuke kneeled in front of the pink-haired girl, "S-Sasuke-kun w-what are you doing?!" she said with her face as pink as her hair.

"Shall we dance?" he asked.

Sakura flashed a gentle smile at him,_ 'He kneeled for me?!' _she thought over and over again.

"Of course my gentleman" she answered.

"Hn" He took her hand and slipped his arms around her waist, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, that were difficult to reach. Sasuke was very tall, Sakura only reached to his chest.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
**_

_**´Cause I don't think that they'd understand **_

Naruto and Hinata were watching Sasuke and Sakura like if they were a movie.

'_Damn Sasuke, you stole my idea…' _Naruto thought.

'_Sakura-chan! I am so happy for you…"_ Hinata thought looking at her best friend dancing with the raven-haired boy.

'_I h-have to ask her, is now or never…'_ Naruto thunk.

"Hinata would you-"I think I need to go Naruto-kun" Hinata said to the blonde.

"Huuh? Why?" he responded.

"It's already 9:30 I was supposed to be at home at 9" the white-eyed girl explained.

"B-But…want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked disappointed.

"N-no, It's okay Naruto-kun, besides you may want to ask a girl to dance with you…you'll lose time if you walk me back home…" Hinata said smiling.

"But I don't want to dance…I mean…not with any girl over there" He said pointing at some fangirls that were waiting for Hinata to go away.

"I want to… to dance with you!" Naruto yelled at Hinata. She felt that she was going to faint, but she fought to keep awake and blushed a dark shade of red instead. (rhyme attack!)

_**When everything's made to be broken  
**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

'_He wants to dance with me…of all people…with me?!_' Hinata thought blushing even darker, if that was possible.

"So, do you want to dance with me Hinata?" Naruto repeated, he was blushing too, but a light shade of pink.

"I-I'd love t-to!" Hinata managed to speak.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto grinned sweetly, he took her hand and place it in his shoulder, then he slipped his arms around her tiny waist and placing his hands near her two little lumbar holes.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain´t coming  
**_

_**Or the moments of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies  
**_

_**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.**_

Everyone was dancing, and enjoying their company. 

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
**_

_**´Cause I don't think that they'd understand **_

The ball ended too soon for them, they didn't want the music to stop. For each one of them, there was only the music, some dance steps, and the person in front of them.

_**When everything´s made to be broken  
**_

**_I just want you to know who I am.  
_**

* * *

So? What do you think? Next chapter will be a Timeskip of 1-2 weeks..

**The song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.. That song makes me cry so bad.. :)**

**I don't care if you review i've promised myself to finish this with or withou reviews **

**But if you do review you'll make me very very happy and encourage me to keep writing...**

**Maybe new characters will appear...But I need unique personalities for them. Help!! :)**

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update...A writer's block was attacking me... but now here it is Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**But I do own Ryuu you'll now what I mean... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors... Key: "normal talking" 'thoughts' (my author notes)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**In Kushina:**

It was early in the morning; you could hear the birds singing, as if following the sound of the summer breeze, all together making an enjoyable and calm melody, which would not last so long.

"HINATA!"

"W-wha! Gomen!" The shy little girl apologized.

"Gosh! Everyday it's getting harder to wake you up from your daily daydream!" Sakura roared.

"G-gomen" Hinata apologized bowing her head.

"Ow, you are so cute Hinata-chan!" Tenten shrieked giving Hinata a big bear hug.

"Tenten-chan I…I can't…" Hinata gasped "Huh? You can't what?" Tenten asked.

"Breathe…" Hinata managed to say. "I'm sorry! Your cuteness is just so…cute hehe…" Tenten grinned rubbing the back of her head, Naruto style.

"I'm so glad it's Thursday, just one day more and weekend starts!" Tenten said.

"Y-Yes it's been a tiring week…" Hinata agreed.

"Tenten-chan where's Ino-pig?" Sakura asked the brunette.

"Oh, you guys don't know right? Ino went to confess to Shikamaru!" Tenten revealed cheerfully.

"REALLY?!" Sakura yelled surprised, "So she's at Minato right now?" Sakura asked.

"Yup" Tenten confirmed.

"I-I hope she's doing fine…" Hinata said to her friends.

"I'm sure she'll do well" Tenten hoped.

**In Minato:**

"You are saying you like… me?" Shikamaru replied to the nervous blonde in front of him.

"Now you know how I feel about you…But I want to know how you feel about me…" Ino spoke.

"Don't expect me to give you a reply just now…It wouldn't be fair…" Shikamaru said staring at the clouds.

"I knew you'll say that…But…I'm willing to wait…" Ino added looking at the floor.

Shikamaru grabbed her chin, to lift her head up, their eyes met… "Just give me some time…" Shikamaru said softly to her.

"Hn! I'll wait…" 'But I can't wait forever' "I need to go now or I'll be late, see ya Shika-kun!" Ino waved good bye.

"Bye" he replied. 'This is going to be a troublesome day' Shikamaru thought.

Heading back to his classroom, "Shikamaru! What did Ino said to you?" A hyperactive Naruto asked curiously.

"…She. Confessed…" Shikamaru informed.

"WHA-?! And what did you said to her?" Naruto asked, obtaining Sasuke's and Neji's interest in the conversation.

"I'll think about it…" The ponytail guy responded.

"You should give her a chance, even if she's annoying! Like Tenten did with Neji!" Naruto pointed out receiving a smack from Neji.

"What do you mean by that?!" Neji said pissed off.

Neji confessed to Tenten one week after the school ball, too sudden Tenten thought, but she gave him a chance, that way they could get to know each other better and keep improving their relationship, which they did. They have 2 weeks together.

"Itai…I was joking…" Naruto said rubbing the place where Neji smacked him.

"So, what will you tell her Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…she may be only a sexual relationship…" Shika replied.

"Huh? What do you mean…" Naruto asked confused about what Shikamaru just said.

"You are so naive…but I think I'll give her a chance…" Shikamaru confessed, "But shouldn't you two be thinking about yourselves?" Shikamaru said eyeing Naruto and Sasuke.

"W-What are you talking about…" Naruto stammered.

"Guys take your seat…" Kakashi-sensei entered the classroom, "I have a surprise for you…"

"What it is sensei?" Naruto pouted.

"We have a new student…" Kakashi spoke.

**Back in Kushina:**

"Girls, remember the test you did on your first day?" Kurenai asked her students.

"Sure, we remember that sensei, but what about it? Didn't you say it just to 'test our knowledge'?" Sakura asked to her red-eyed sensei.

"Yes it was, in part…But it was also made to decide your partners in the final project of this bimonthly period" Sensei spoke.

"Final project?" Tenten repeated.

"Yes, as you know we've been studying film-making this period…So your final project is to film two scenes of different movies, we will decide which movies by a raffle…" Kurenai explained.

"But what does that test had to do with all this?" Ino asked.

"Well, it was used to compare knowledge in both high schools" Kurenai responded.

"That means Minato boys took the same exam too?" Tenten asked.

"Yes" sensei answered, "By doing this, we were able to make appropriate teams for the project…"

"Wait! That's not fair! Why can't we get to choose our own teams?!" Sakura yelped.

"Sorry girls, principal's order" Kurenai spoke.

**In Minato:**

"Come in Ryuu" Kakashi commanded.

A boy as tall as Sasuke walked into the classroom, he was a good-looking guy, his hair was black and shined in a blue tone, and his eyes were a weird combination of light blue tones that looked nice.

"This is Kuro Ryuu, he comes from the Mist village, and will be studying here…" Kakashi informed.

"Yo.." Ryuu greeted, his voice was very deep and masculine.

'I have a bad feeling about this guy…' Naruto thought.

"Have a seat in the table next to Naruto and Sasuke, right there…" Kakashi said pointing to an empty table in the middle row.

"Hai…" Ryuu responded.

Naruto couldn't stop staring at him, there was about this guy that troubled the blonde.

"Hey you the idiot over there…" Ryuu spoke in a voice low enough for only Sasuke and Naruto to hear, "Stop staring at me"

"I stare if I want to…" Naruto defended himself.

Sasuke only glared, he had the same bad feeling about Ryuu.

"Make Ryuu feel comfortable, ok now I need to explain the final project…" Kakashi continued speaking, "Remember the long test you took in the first day of school?"

Kakashi started explaining the boys about the film-making project and the teams made by the scores in the tests.

"And how did you made the teams?" Naruto asked.

"I already explained it" Kakashi answered.

"But I didn't get it…" Naruto replied tilting his head.

"Four you to understand…We checked the exam scores, and organize the teams like… Stupid people, 'Like you' with smart people…" Kakashi explained the blonde.

"Oh" Naruto replied "But we are going to be teammates of the girls in Kushina right?"

"That's how it will be, the lists are being posted in the hallway next to the cafeteria…" said Kakashi with his gaze down on his book Icha Icha Paradise.

"And the movie raffle is going to be held after recess, in the Kuchina's classroom 3C…" Kakashi added

**Back in Kushina:**

"A-and how do we know with which people we will work?" Hinata asked sensei.

"The list is being posted right now in the hallway next to the cafeteria" Kurenai responded. "The raffle is going to be held here after the break, when all the teams gather together…" Sensei finished before the break bell rang.

"You may leave…Class is dismissed…"

"Come on girls! Let's hurry to see our teams!" Sakura yelled to her three friends.

"H-hai" Hinata replied following her pink-haired friend.

"Hey wait!" Tenten called Hinata and Sakura, but they were too far away to listen. (that's a big classroom) "Ino why don't you want to go to the cafeteria?" Tenten asked turning to face her blonde friend.

"I-I am scared…" Ino answered with her gaze down to the floor.

"Huhh? Why? Is it for Shika-kun?" Tenten replied with another question.

"Yeah, I am afraid of…what he will say…" Ino admitted to her best friend.

"Come on Ino…It will be fine…Even if he doesn't feel the same about you…I will rather have him as a friend that not having him at all…" Tenten said grinning kindly.

"Thanks Tenten-chan" Ino replied hugging her best friend.

"Now let's go see the list!" Tenten spoke enthusiastically.

"Let's see…Haruno Sakura…Haruno Sakura…" Sakura whispered while reading line by line.

"Ah…this is tiring I can't find my name!" Sakura yelled desperately.

"L-let me look for it Sakura-chan…" Hinata suggested. After taking a look at the first three lines…

"Haruno Sakura…I found it…Sakura-chan we are in the same team!" Hinata shrieked happily.

"Yei! With whom else are we Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru-kun, Neji-niisan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Sasuke-kun" By hearing his name Sakura flashed a small smile, "N-Naruto-kun, and Kuro Ryuu…" Hinata finished.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"Kuro Ryuu…that's me…" A guy spoke from behind Hinata and Sakura, scaring the hell out of them.

"Gomen, did I scare you?" Ryuu said grabbing Hinata's hand and kissing her fingers.

Hinata blushed madly and Sakura just didn't know what to do. "Don't look at me like that…It's just I couldn't resist you are too beautiful…" Ryuu replied noticing their eyeing.

"T-thanks but…can you let me go?" Hinata spoke trying to make her voice sound polite.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata…" Naruto stopped greeting when he eyed Ryuu with his hand holding Hinata's.

"Ryuu! What are you-"Naruto-kun we are in the same team" Ryuu smirked pointing at the teams lists.

"WHAT?!" The blonde yelled, "Along with this beauty…" Ryuu added eyeing Hinata, which made her blush even more.

"You are in our team too Sasuke-kun" Sakura said smiling tenderly.

"Hn" Sasuke replied simply. But Sakura knew he was happy too.

"So you say your name is Kuro Ryuu?" Sakura asked turning to face Ryuu, who was still holding Hinata's hand.

"CAN'T YOU LET HER GO?!" Naruto yelled.

"Jealousy is not healthy" Ryuu replied.

"I'm not jealous! Is just that…your making… Hinata feel uncomfortable…" Naruto spoke.

"Hn…" Ryuu smirked but he let her go.

"Let me introduce myself…My name is Kuro Ryuu, I am a new student in Minato Private…I came here from the Mist Village…" Ryuu spoke.

"Why did you changed to Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"My dad's job…" Ryuu replied her.

"But I still don't know your names…" he added.

Everyone started introducing themselves to him, in a discomforting way, since they didn't liked him too.

"M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata" the shy girl spoke with a gentle smile plastered in her face.

"Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl…" Ryuu replied.

Hinata blushed again, and she turned slightly to look Naruto, who seemed very pissed off.

RIIIIING RIIIIING

The bell rang announcing the end of the break.

"Well, let's head to our classroom, the raffle is next!" Sakura cheered.

"Can you show us the way?" Naruto asked.

"Sure…let's go together!" Sakura suggested.

"Hn" Sasuke replied passing next to her.

They walked and walked the long hallway until they reached the classroom, where Kurenai and Kakashi were waiting.

"Ok now pay attention everyone" Kakashi spoke, "We are going to call two people of each team, and each one will take out a little paper that will have which movie and which scene you have to act and film…"

"Let's begin, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Inoue Orihime, please come here and take your papers…" (Ichigo and Orihime won't be in this story, they are just random names)

Many teams were being called and given a movie, there was a long wait until Hinata and Sakura were called.

"Take out a paper from this hat…" Kakashi instructed.

"H-Hai" Hinata replied inserting her hand in the said hat, trying to decide which little piece of paper she would take, until she got tired of searching and took one out.

"What does it say Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"We have to act Titanic…M-M-making love scene!…" the shy girl gulped.

"Oh" Sakura sighed "…My turn!"

Sakura introduced her hand into the hat and just like her shy friend; she got tired of searching and pulled one paper out.

"Titanic…Kiss on the boat's prow scene…" Sakura read out loud.

"Ok girls, now take this evaluation sheet, follow it and you'll be able to get a passing grade…" Kurenai said handing them the sheets.

"Let's go show this to the others Hinata!" Sakura said heading to her team.

"So…what do we have to film?" asked Shikamaru with Ino's hand grabbing his.

"We need to-Oh god! You guys are together?!" Sakura yelled noticing their hands.

Ino blushed and said "Y-yeah"

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura and everybody else grinned, except Sasuke who just 'Hned' (my new word hehe).

"Yeah thanks…but the project?" He continued,

"Oh right…take this" Sakura said handing each one of them an evaluation sheet.

They were reading it:

**_September 29_**

**_FIRST BYMONTHLY PERIOD FINAL PROJECT:_**

**_SCENE FILMING_**

**_REQUIREMENTS:_**

**_1.- Realistic Background._**

**_2.- Light Manipulation._**

**_3.- Different actresses and actors for each scene._**

**_4.- Scene fluency. Actors must concentrate as if were a real movie._**

**_Remember this project counts as 90 of your grade. It is due in October 6th._**

"90 PERCENT?! OI, Kakashi-sensei! What's the other 10 left in the total score?" Naruto asked.

"Conduct…Which you don't have…" Kakashi answered.

"Damn…" Naruto cursed.

"October 6th?! That's only a week from now!" Tenten yelled.

"We need to start working…" Shikamaru pointed out.

"We can film in Sasuke's house!" Naruto suggested.

"Last time you went to my house, you broke 3 glasses, and one mirror, and you expect me to let you in again?" Sasuke recalled.

"I apologized for that already!" Naruto replied, "Besides your house is the biggest one…"

"Is it okay to film on your house Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hn" was his reply.

"I nominate Shikamaru to be the director!" Tenten said raising her hand.

"Me too!" Sakura agreed.

"I guess that would be fine…" Neji nodded.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed too.

"No! I want to be the director!" Naruto argued.

"You will act along with Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke" Shikamaru said.

"What about me?" Ryuu asked.

"You, Tenten and Ino will make the background" Shikamaru responded "Neji, you'll help me with the lights…"

"But I want to be the director!" Naruto pouted.

"I-I have to act?" Hinata asked shyly.

"You'll do fine Hinata! You have a face for the camera!" Sakura encouraged.

"B-But-"No buts! You are acting!" Tenten interrupted.

"Tenten-chan I-I don't know if I can…" Hinata said lowering her gaze.

"Come on Hinata! You love that movie! And you already know the dialogue! I'm sure you'll do great!" Sakura encouraged her best friend, "Besides," Sakura said lowering her voice for only Hinata to hear "I'll make sure Naruto is your Jack"

Hinata was about to faint by thinking of the scene she had to act in.

"Ok tomorrow everyone go to Sasuke's house… Ino, Tenten, Ryuu can you make the background for tomorrow?" Shikamaru said.

"We'll try to!" Ino responded smiling gently at him.

"I want to act" Ryuu spat out, making Naruto glare at him.

"Sorry Ryuu, the actors are decided already…" Shikamaru replied. Hinata sighed.

"Naruto can't act; make him help with the background…" Ryuu argued.

"Who says I can't act!" Naruto yelled.

"Me…" Ryuu replied to the blonde.

"I will act with Hinata not you! And I will be Romeo! You will help with the background!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I never said I wanted to act with Hinata…" Ryuu said.

Naruto realized what he just said and blushed lightly, no one but Sasuke noticed since he was right beside him, he smirked. (Sasuke smirked ok?)

"But acting with her would be an honor…" Ryuu continued saying grabbing Hinata's hand.

"E-Eto…T-thank you Ryuu-kun…" Hinata stammered.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore "YOU HAVE NO RI-"Shut up Naruto! Tomorrow we'll decide which one of you will act…" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Shika-kun do we actually need to…you know do…it?" Hinata asked blushing madly and about to faint again.

"Of course not…It's not like I am going to film porn…It will be just like in he movie…But as I said tomorrow we'll decide who will act that with you…Naruto or Ryuu…"

Hinata sighed.

"But I definitely want Sakura and Sasuke, to act in the boat's prow scene…" Shikamaru stated.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"E-Eto…Shikamaru do we have to…kiss?" Sakura asked blushing.

"That scene is all about that kiss…" Shikamaru responded.

"B-But the school rules say that- "There will be an exception in this case…" Kakashi butted in the conversation, "But you don't have to do it if you don't want to…"

"I'm glad…" Sakura sighed.

"But if you don't do it you will fail…" Kakashi grinned.

Sakura's mouth was open in an O shape, 'I'll kiss Sasuke…I'll have to kiss Sasuke!' Sakura thought. 'It's fate!' Inner Sakura yelled. 'Who are you?' 'You're inner…I'm here to help you…' 'Get away you are annoying…' 'Well I'm you that means you are annoying too..' 'Just shut up!' Sakura slapped herself mentally.

"So will you guys do it?" Shikamaru asked the pink-haired girl and the onyx-eyed boy.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke which had his gaze on her too, Sasuke nodded "Hn".

'Say yes baka! He wants us!' Inner Sakura shrieked. "O-Ok, I will…" Sakura replied.

"Well that set's it all…tomorrow everyone in Sasuke's house…" Shikamaru said to the team.

The school bell rang again this time announcing the end of classes. Everyone went home waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

**Didn't really liked this chapter...but it's a necessary one...**

**Chapter 5 is totally SASUSAKU! But don't worry Chapter 6 is totally NARUHINA and drama will begin!**

**See ya next chapter! Reviews will be appreaciated! Ideas for this story are welcomed too.. :)**


	5. Scene 1: Action!

**Here it is guys Chapter 5!**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes...**

**He He now I can tell you hate Ryuu... I'll make you hate him even more! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto except this Fic and Ryuu :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

A new day at school began, everything went normally…

**In Kushina:**

"HINATA!" Sakura yelled to her best friend, "Ok now you are going to tell me, what's gotten into you these days?!"

"W-what do you mean Sakura-chan?" Hinata answered.

"I'm tired of waking you up from your day dreams!" Sakura said, "What's wrong?"

"I-I am just…thinking.." Hinata answered.

"About what? You know you can tell me…I won't say anything…" said Sakura.

"W-Well…it's just that since the day of the ball…I can't stop thinking of Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke blushing.

"Hinata, Sakura! I'll add more laps if you don't continue running now!"

"HAI! Anko-sensei" Sakura yelled "Damn…Anko-sensei's class is so tiring…"

On Friday both girls and boys had gymnastics. Girls class was given by Mitarashi Anko, as for the unlucky boys Maito Gai was their teacher. Girl's gym uniforms were tiny black shorts and a white T-shirt with the school logo, guys was the same but the shorts finished right up their knees.

"So…Hinata you're saying you like Naruto?" Sakura continued.

"I-I-I think so…No… I do like him" Hinata blushed, but continued running.

"We finished the laps sensei…" Sakura said to Anko.

"Yes you did, but now we are going to vault…" Anko grinned.

"Aw…" Hinata and Sakura sighed.

**In Minato:**

"Ha! Sasuke you can't beat me running!" Naruto smirked.

"Let's see about that dobe…" Sasuke replied running past him.

"Hey that's not fair! You started running when I had my guard down!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't get so behind" Ryuu said to the blonde, running in front of him.

"Damnit!" Naruto caught up with Ryuu.

"Hey look there are the girls…" Ryuu told Naruto, "And there is Hinata"

"Huh? Where?" Naruto asked.

"Right there…They are vaulting…" Ryuu responded.

"Oh I see them" Naruto said looking at Hinata who just finished jumping the 1'85 high vault. "Wow that was awesome!" the blonde exclaimed.

Ryuu and Naruto caught up with Sasuke and ran at the same pace.

"Hinata is hot" Ryuu spoke.

"She is cute…" Naruto replied.

"Hn" Sasuke added.

"I bet Sasuke think Sakura-chan is cuter…" Naruto teased.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke replied glaring.

"Oh that reminds me today we are going to your house right?" Naruto recalled the project.

"Hn" Sasuke responded.

"Yes, because today I am going to act with Hinata" Ryuu said eyeing Hinata who seemed to be giggling along with Sakura.

"We haven't decided that yet Teme!" Naruto argued.

"Yes but you have no chance against my acting" Ryuu began, "Besides, Hinata prefers me…"

"How can you know that?!" Naruto asked glaring the blue-eyed guy.

"You just wait…" Ryuu responded.

Naruto stopped running to recover his lost breathe, then looked up and looked at Hinata, he grinned _sweetly 'I really want to act with her…' _The blonde thought.

**Back at Kushina:**

"Ahh…I'm so glad gymnastics is over…" Sakura said washing her hair in the showers.

"Today's class was too tiring" Tenten added.

"Yeah" Ino agreed.

"So girls…are you going to Sasuke's house?" Sakura asked her 3 friends.

"Yes, but I will stay only a little time… Neji invited me to the movies…" Tenten spoke.

"I see, how about you Ino?" Sakura asked turning to face the blonde.

"Yes I will go…Shikamaru is going to be there…" Ino responded.

"W-We better hurry in getting clean…classes are almost over and boys could leave without us…" Hinata spoke.

The girls got out of the shower; they dried, put on clothes and headed to Minato, where the boys were supposed to be waiting for them to leave together to Sasuke's house.

**Back in Minato:**

"Hurry up girls!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto, Minato is very far away from Kushina…And it's tiring to walk…" Tenten gasped. Neji grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You have no condition… unlike me…" Naruto said proud of himself.

"Yeah the guy who lost to me in a race" Ryuu smirked.

"I didn't lose to you! It was a tie…" Naruto replied.

"Ok let me tell you something…" Shikamaru began, "I need to get a passing grade or my troublesome mother will kill me… So please concentrate in the project…"

"Sure, but we still need to see who acts better Naruto or Ryuu…" Sakura told her friends.

"No, don't worry about that…Today we are going to concentrate only in the prow scene…" Shikamaru explained.

"Oh…So tomorrow we will also go to Sasuke-kun's house?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, and tomorrow we'll film the next scene…after deciding who will be the actor…" Shikamaru responded.

'_We are going to kiss Sasuke today!! We are going to kiss Sasuke today!!' _Inner Sakura sang and danced._ 'Shut up…I don't know if I can do that…' 'What do you mean…' 'I don't know…' 'Come on! You know you want to!' 'Oh my god he's staring at us' 'Huh? The hottie! He's staring at us…Say something!' _Sakura snapped out of her mind and searched for the 'hottie' her inner was talking, she found him it was Sasuke. Sakura walked right beside him.

Sakura took advantage at that everyone had his or her own talking and decided to speak with the onyx-eyed boy.

"S-Sasuke-kun" she began, "How was your day?"

"Fine…" he responded.

"Oh…and did you learned your dialogue?"

"I think so…" he answered.

"How about if we rehearse a little in your house?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure…" he replied.

"This is my house…" Sasuke spoke.

"Wow Sasuke-kun your house is so big!" Sakura said impressed.

Sasuke's house had two levels and a big yard that was decorated with flowers and trees.

"You really live alone in here?" Tenten asked the raven-haired boy.

"Hn" was the reply she received.

"Ok, Ino, Tenten did you two finished the background?" Shikamaru asked.

"We did! We stayed awake all night finishing it! But we only have the prow scene background…Today we'll make the next scene's background…" Tenten told him.

"And where is the background…" Ryuu said.

"We left it in our apartment…It was too big to take to the school…" Ino replied.

"Well…Is going to be troublesome…Everyone, except Sasuke and Sakura, we are going to help to bring the thing…I want you two to rehearse…" Shikamaru spoke, "Let's go for the background then…" Ino said pulling Shikamaru's arm.

"Hai, Hai" Shikamaru replied and everyone left, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"Come in" Sasuke invited the pink-haired girl.

"Your house is so pretty…" Sakura said looking around the house, she noticed a family portrait, with a beautiful woman sitting on a chair, a tall, elegant and scary man behind her with his hand on her shoulder, a tall handsome youth with the same sour look of the man beside him, and a little boy sitting in his mother's lap with a smile that warmed Sakura's heart.

"That's my family" Sasuke said noticing Sakura looking at the picture.

"Your mother is a beautiful woman…" Sakura told him.

"So…you are the little boy? Awww…Sasuke you were so cute!" Sakura shrieked.

"Were?" Sasuke repeated.

"Um…yeah…well no I mean…Now you are…Ho-Handsome" Sakura grinned. _'Why didn't you said hot!' Inner Sakura argued. 'He would think I'm just a fangirl…' 'No he won't…' 'What do you know?!' 'Enough! He likes us too!' 'You are crazy…' 'Yeah Maybe…But I'm always right…' 'Just GO AWAY…'_

"So that guy is-"My brother…" Sasuke interrupted, "He is the heir of the Uchiha Corp. which my father owns"

"He looks scary…" Sakura told him.

"He's just a spoiled bastard…" Sasuke replied clenching his fists.

"Well…let's rehearse!" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

"Hn"

Time past by and they finally got the scene, they rehearsed only the dialogue.

"We finally got it!" Sakura sighed cheerfully.

"Hn" Sasuke said getting closer to her.

"Why do you think the others take so long?" Sakura asked looking at the big watch standing in the corridor.

"They said the background was too big…" Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, "I-I'm nervous"

"About what?" Sasuke asked gazing at her jade eyes.

"T-The…kiss" she stammered.

"Hn…You don't want to kiss me?" Sasuke said looking at the ground below him.

"T-T-That's not it…I mean it's not that I WANT to kiss you-"You don't want to…" Sasuke interrupted.

"W-Why are you asking if I want to kiss you or not?!" Sakura yelled blushing madly.

"Because I like you…" Sasuke said turning to face her, "I like you…You are different from every girl I've known…You make me feel…necessary…" Sasuke said looking at Sakura intensily.

"You are a great actor" Sakura said disbelieving what he said.

"It's not an act!" Sasuke yelled taking her by her arms.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said with Sasuke getting closer to her face. Sakura was getting redder and redder by every centimeter Sasuke moved closer to her.

"Oi Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan! We're here!" Naruto yelled entering the living room where the pair was sitting.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately jumped away from each other. Sakura was still loading what Sasuke said to her. _'See? I told you! He likes us!'_ Inner Sakura shrieked, _'Yeah…but now what will I do…' 'Show him you like him too…Duh' 'How?' 'THE SCENE! MAKE SIGNALS FOR HIM TO KNOW!' 'Um..I'll try…' _

'_Ok, I need to stop talking to myself…And losing' _Sakura thought.

"You two rehearsed right?" Shikamaru commanded.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Well at least some of us are taking this seriously" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji think we didn't notice they were making out instead of hurrying with the background…" Naruto said pointing at the couples.

"T-That's not true!" Tenten smacked the blonde.

"And what were you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I was waiting along with Hinata and Ryuu…" Naruto responded glaring at Ryuu.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I-I will go see what makes them take so long" Hinata said to Ryuu and Naruto.

"Let me go with you" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun I need to speak with you" Ryuu stopped him.

"Ok, I'll go…" Hinata said walking to the room were the couples where.

"Naruto I will act with Hinata…" Ryuu said "Don't get in my way…"

"Like hell I will let you do that!" Naruto replied "You just want to do perverted stuff to her!" Naruto glared.

"And what do YOU want…" Ryuu responded the glare.

"I-I don't want anything with her!" Naruto said.

"Then why do you want to act with her so much?" Ryuu smirked.

"I-I just don't want you to beat me in acting! I don't intend to have anything to do with Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

He heard a sniff from behind him and turned around to see Hinata looking at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen.

"A-ano…_sniff…_Shika-kun and everyone else…_sniff_…are coming now…" Hinata managed to say.

"Hi-Hinata…I didn't mea-"You don't have to say anything Naruto-kun" Hinata grinned a fake smile and walked past him.

'_Damn it…Now Hinata hates me…Why can't I just close my mouth…' _Naruto cursed and from behind him Ryuu smirked devilishly.

'_All according to plan Dad…All according to plan…'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Let's place the background in the yard" Shikamaru said.

The background definitely was big. It was a long piece of paper painted to make it look like the deck of the Titanic, it looked very real, the sky was painted to make it look like the sun was about to set. Ino and Tenten also made a cardboard boat prow, painted just like the Titanic, the railing was real so Sakura and Sasuke could step on it.

"You made an awesome job on the background!" Sakura yelled.

"Hehe I guess" Ino replied.

"Ok let's begin" Shikamaru commanded, "Put on your costumes while we take care of the rest"

"Hn"

Sakura's costume was the same dress Rose wore in the movie, the same blue tones dress with the pink ribbon in the waist line. Sasuke wore a black jacket with a white shirt and a black pair of pants that looked from a 'poor guy'.

"Ok, you look good…Begin acting when I make the signal…" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke stood in the railing as if watching the horizon and Sakura was behind him.

"AAnd Action!" Shikamaru yelled and started filming.

'_Ok…here I go…'_

"Hello Jack…" Sakura began, "I changed my mind…They said you might be out here…" Sakura acted perfectly.

"Shh…Gimme your hand…" Sasuke said stretching his hand for her, Sakura took it and hold him tight smiling sweetly, he noticed and smiled back, "Now close your eyes, go on…" Sasuke continued smiling, "Now step up…hold onto the railing" He said as he helped her up the rail, "Keep your eyes closed, don't peek!"

"I'm not!" Sakura replied with her eyes closed.

"They look so cute!" Tenten commented.

"Hn!" Hinata agreed.

"Step up on the railing…Hold on…Keep your eyes closed…Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked from behind Sakura.

"I trust you" Sakura responded, as Sasuke opened her arms.

"All right…open your eyes" Sasuke said holding her tight.

"_gasp_…I'm flying, Jack!" Sakura acted.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine, going up, she goes up she goes" Sasuke sang while playing with her fingers and closing her arms around her.

Their faces were just inches apart, Sakura tightened her grip on his hands, their eyes met, Sakura's eyes went down as if looking for his lips.

Sasuke leaned closer and they kissed, Sasuke licked her bottom lip asking for permission, which she granted letting him introduce his tongue. She placed her hand behind his head and deepened the kiss.

"YES! We're definitely getting a 100!!" Naruto yelled cheerfully.

"Ok and cut!" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke and Sakura continued kissing pretending they didn't hear, their tongues were still in a fight for dominance, at the end Sasuke won, but Sakura pulled away for air.

"Sasuke-kun that was-"I know" he interrupted and pulled her for another kiss.

"Hey am I disturbing?" Naruto teased from behind them.

"You are SO dead…" Sasuke menaced.

"Hey it was only a jo-UUGh.." Naruto was hit by Sakura, a big blow on his nose.

"Idiot!" she said pissed off.

"Itai…You hit harder than Sasuke…" Naruto yelped.

"I take you guys are together?" Tenten asked Sakura and Sasuke.

"I-"Yes, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura answered interrupting Sasuke, she beamed facing him.

He smiled back "Yes"

"About time…" Neji spoke.

"Ok, yeah congrats, but let me tell you tomorrow we film the next scene…" Shikamaru said, "So we better leave and start making the background…" Shikamaru said eyeing Ino. Neji and Tenten.

"He says that, but we all know they are going to their make-out session in Tenten-chan's apartment…"Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"DID I HEARD SOMETHING?!" Ino glared (with a look to be afraid of) at Naruto.

"N-No…" Naruto replied.

"Ok, early tomorrow here…We still need to decide who will act with Hinata…" Shikamaru said.

The two couples consisting of Ino, Shikamaru and Neji, Tenten left Sasuke's house and went to their apartment.

"Hinata-chan me to walk you home?" Ryuu asked the shy girl.

"N-No Ryuu-kun it's ok, I can go alone…" Hinata answered.

"A girl like you shouldn't be walking alone this late at night…" Ryuu said.

"Teme is right Hinata…Let me walk you home…" Naruto butted in the conversation.

"N-No…I don't want to be a burden to you Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied.

'_Damn…she still thinks I hate her…' _Naruto thought.

"Ok, I'll let you go alone…I'm heading home now…see you everyone tomorrow…" Ryuu waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Hinata-chan" Ryuu said as he took Hinata's hand and kissed it.

"H-Hai Ryuu-kun…" Hinata said blushing.

Ryuu left the house leaving Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke.

"I think he's into you Hinata…" Sakura told her best friend.

"N-No he's just kind…" Hinata said, "I need to go home now…or Father will get mad…"

"Let me walk you home…" Naruto spoke to her.

"No! Naruto-kun you said you didn't want anything to do with me…I don't want to trouble you…" Hinata replied gazing at the floor.

"Hinata I…" Naruto sighed "I didn't meant what I said…I was so pissed off with Ryuu…I can't stand him…talking as if you were a thing he can own!"

'_He…cares…about me…' _Hinata thought, tears forming on her eyes.

"I'll walk you home! Even if you don't want me to…I won't leave you alone!" Naruto said with determination on his voice.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled.

"We are leaving Sasuke! Don't do anything perverted to Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, "Hinata let's bolt outta here!!" he yelled pulling Hinata with him.

"A-ano…Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun see you tomorrow!" Hinata yelled.

"I'LL KILL YOU TOMORROW NARUTO!" Sasuke warned.

"Sasuke-kun I need to go too…" Sakura said.

"Before you go…" Sasuke began saying "Let's make the 2nd take of the scene" he whispered on her ear.

Sakura smirked and said "Three is better than two…"

"I'm gonna die tomorrow…" Naruto gasped tired of running.

"Thanks for walking me home Naruto-kun…I know your apartment is on the other side of town…" Hinata said to the blonde beside her.

"It's nothing…besides it's dangerous for you to walk alone…" Naruto said.

"I can defend myself! E-Even if it doesn't look like…I'm strong!" Hinata replied.

"Let's see about that…" Naruto said tickled her.

"Ahaha Stop, I'm ticklish!" Hinata giggled, "Naruto-kun, this is far enough…"

"Eh?"

"If we go all the way to the main entrance, Father could see you…and this late at night…he would think wrong…" Hinata said.

"Oh I get it…But Hinata…"

"What's wrong Naruto-kun…"

"If you still think… I hate you or something like that, from what I said to Ryuu earlier…You are totally wrong…These past days you've become…very special to me…" Naruto spoke.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata was about to faint, "N-naruto-kun…I-I"

"I need to go now Hinata…See you tomorrow at Sasuke's!" Naruto ran off waving goodbye.

'_Naruto-kun…I…I feel the same way you do…' _Hinata thought and started walking to the entrance of the Hyuuga Manor.

What both Hinata and Naruto didn't know was that someone was there with them the whole way.

"That boy must be eliminated from the way…" A tall man said.

"Don't worry Father I will take care of him…He won't interfere with our plan…" Ryuu spoke appearing from the shadows.

"I know you will…and eventually you will marry the heir of the Hyuuga clan..." Ryuu's Father spoke devilishly.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN What are Ryuu and his Father planning?**

**Ok I know it wasn't a TOTALLY SASUSAKU chapter but hey this fic is for NARUHINA!**

**Besides Sasuke and Sakura are now together...I'll let you know if I'll write a lemon.. and if you don't like that stuff don't worry I'll make a separation or somethin for you to know where the lemon starts and finishes :)**

**Anyway next chapter the drama begins! I don't now when I will upload it...But I'm almost sure I will tomorrow.. Reviews and Ideas for this story will be appreciated... writer blocks keep attacking me!**

**Kuro Ryuu literally means: "BLACK DRAGON" I like that name :)**


	6. Scene 2: Action and Cut!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Hinata does :)**

**Here it is people Chapp 6!! Sorry if I made you wait!**

**Again sorry for grammar or/and spelling mistakes..I was in a total rush!**

**KEY: **"normal talking" _'thoughts' _"SCREAMING" **Naruto's messages Hinata's messages**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 6: Scene 2..Action!**

Hinata patiently walked to Sasuke's house, thinking about what Naruto said to her last night, upset by her answer to him.

'_I should have told him what I really feel…' _The white-eyed girl thought.

"Hey Ohayo(good morning) Hinata-chan…" Ryuu saluted.

"Ohayo Ryuu-kun…" Hinata replied.

"Ready to act with me?" Ryuu smirked.

"W-We don't know that yet…" Hinata said, "I-Is your house nearby Ryuu-kun?"

"I'm living at a hotel right now…my father still doesn't find a good place to live…" he answered eyeing her big manor.

"I see…" she replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them until they arrived to Sasuke's house.

"Naruto! You are an idiot! Look what you did!" You could hear Sakura's angry voice coming from inside the house.

Hinata rang the door bell, and Sasuke's head popped out of the door.

"Oh it's you two…come in the gate's open…" Sasuke said returning his head to the inside of the house.

"Gomen…" Naruto apologized bowing his head in shame.

"W-what's going on?" Hinata asked confused to her friend Sakura.

"Naruto just broke a lamp in the living room…" Sakura answered her confused friend.

"I already apologized!" Naruto replied noticing both girls talking about him.

"How come you always have to break something when you come to my house?!" Sasuke said glaring at the blonde.

"Oops" Was the only thing Naruto could come up to reply with.

"Ok, enough drama let's begin filming…" Shikamaru ordered.

"Where's the scenery?" Naruto asked.

"In the backyard…" Sasuke answered and led Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Neji, Ryuu, Hinata and Naruto, all his team, to his backyard.

"WOW! Your backyard is bigger than my apartment!" Sakura said with her jade eyes widened.

"Were did you get that car?" Naruto asked looking at a car that seemed to be an antiquity.

"It's an antiquity of the Uchiha's" Sasuke responded.

"So…that's where Hinata and I are going to act?" Ryuu said.

"WE DON'T KNOW THAT YET! TEME!" Naruto argued glaring at the tall guy.

"Ok, calm down you two…I've been thinking of what to do and I came with something…If Hinata wants to, we are going to film the scene twice…one with Ryuu, the other time with Naruto…Then the rest of us will decide which one is the best scene, are you ok with that Hinata?" Shikamaru asked the white-eyed girl.

"Hai…It's okay…" she answered.

"I need to go early today…So let me act the first take…" Ryuu said.

"W-Why are you going early Ryuu-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I have some…business to take care of…" Ryuu responded looking away.

"Ok…it's a very short scene so…Let's begin…"

The backyard was decorated by Tenten and Ino it looked exactly as the baggage room from the Titanic movie. The old Uchiha car was also decorated, so that it hid the Uchiha clan symbols tattoed in all the tapestry.

'_I wanted to go first…'_ Naruto thought pouting. _'But I guess Shikamaru is saving the best for the last…' _

"Ok, begin when I give you the signal" Shikamaru said to Hinata and Ryuu.

Hinata was nervous, she didn't looked comfortable acting with Ryuu, not that she didn't liked him, it was just that, she didn't trusted him completely.

Naruto watched Ryuu taking Hinata's hand and glared at him with jealousy.

"Oi dobe, his just acting…" Sasuke said to the blonde, noticing his sudden mood change.

"I know…" Naruto replied.

"Ok and…Action!" Shikamaru began filming.

Hinata and Ryuu were walking around the piles of boxes placed in a maze. Until they finally ended near the old car. Ryuu opened the door for her.

"Thank you…" Hinata smiled. _'Wow…I didn't stammer…'_

'_Her smile is so cute…_' Naruto thought smiling at her.

Ryuu played the car's horn. _BIIP BIIP_ (lame sound effects)

And they continued acting, nothing unexpected happened, they didn't kissed. Ryuu attempted to, but Hinata turned around, which caused Shikamaru to cut and leave that take finished.

"It's such a shame I couldn't taste your lips…" Ryuu whispered to Hinata.

She flushed and pretended to not hear.

"I need to go now" Ryuu said to Shika.

"Ok, you're finished…" Shikamaru replied.

"Hn…See you all at school on Monday" Ryuu waved off and turned to Hinata, "See YOU later…" He whispered.

Hinata was still processing what Ryuu just said to her, until a certain blonde interrupted her.

"Oi Hinata! I'm sorry I couldn't see your acting! I had to go to the bathroom…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I-It's ok Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed.

"Finally it's my turn to act with you! Let's do our best!" Naruto grinned sweetly.

"H-Hai" Hinata replied with her own sweet smile.

'_I could get used in waking up with that smile beside me…wait…WHAT AM I THINKING?!' _Naruto mentally slapped himself for his dirty thoughts, which were still bouncing on his head.

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru called the blonde.

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto replied.

"I'll tell you something…Ryuu's acting didn't convince me…If you are able to act better than him… I'll use your take…" Shikamaru said to the wide-eyed grinning blonde.

"I'll do my best! Believe it!" Naruto spoke cheerfully.

Hinata was shaking nervous, being her best friend Sakura noticed, "Hinata, don't be nervous…With Naruto you can act for real!" Sakura encouraged.

'_Act for real?' _"W-What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata…I'm your best friend right?" Sakura replied smirking,

"Y-Yes…" Hinata replied.

"Then that means I know when you are taking things seriously or not…" Sakura smirked at her best friends.

"I-I…" Hinata stammered.

"Don't say anything…Just make sure this take is the best…" Sakura whispered and winked at Hinata.

"H-Hai Sakura-chan…" Hinata flushed.

"Ok…are we ready?" Shikamaru began, Hinata and Naruto hid behind a pile of boxes,

"Oi…Hinata can I take your hand?" Naruto asked, Hinata turned to face him with her eyes widened, "Y-Y-You know…to make the scene m-more…real! Yeah real!" Naruto grinned nervously. _'Darn…now she thinks I'm an idiot'_

'_Hold his hand…Hold his hand' _Hinata gasped nervously.

Gathering up all her courage she lifted her hand and entwined her hand and arm with his.

She was flushing madly and managed to speak, "Let's do our best Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was blushing too but he was an expert in hiding it, "Yeah…" He grinned.

"Ok and…ACTION…"

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

* * *

KID-DING (:

Hinata was wearing a very good copy of the real movie dress, the only difference was that instead of being blue, it was a light purple that matched her eyes, it still had the pink ribbon around the waistline. Naruto was wearing a black jacket, with a white shirt and brown pants. Both looked very cute.

Hinata and Naruto started walking around the piles of boxes, while Shikamaru filmed everything.

"Ah! Look what we have here huh…" Naruto said pointing at the old Uchiha car.

Both walked hand-in-hand until they reached it.

"Ahem" Hinata fakely coughed, demanding attention. Naruto smirked and opened the door for her.

"Thank you..." She said taking his hand to step up the car.

She sat in the sofa of the car and looked around to find two roses decorating the small cabin. Naruto sat in the driver cabin and played the horn. BIIIP BIIIIP (again sorry for my lame sound effects)

"Where to, miss?" Naruto asked playfully, Hinata giggled and whispered in his ear, "To the stars…"

And she pulled him into the passenger cabin, in there Naruto surrounded her petite body with his arms, both began playing with their fingers in silence. Until Naruto broke it.

"Are you nervous?" he asked still playing with her hand.

"No" Hinata answered firmly looking at his blue eyes, she was getting good in resisting the urge to blush and to pass out.

'_Ok…this is it…I will kiss Hinata!_' Naruto thought, as he was leaning closer to her.

'_I-I'm going to kiss Naruto-kun!!'_ Hinata thought, this time she failed in her attempt to not blush, but she tried to approach to his face too.

They were just centimeters apart and about to kiss, "OK CUT!" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto and Hinata immediately eyed him, pissed off, but lazy Shikamaru didn't notice their look.

'_DAMNIT! I'LL KILL SHIKAMARU AFTER THIS IS OVER!!_' Naruto fumed.

'_What a bad timing…'_ Hinata sighed sadly.

"I told you it was a very short scene…" Shikamaru said, "We are done…I'll just go to my house and set the tape for school…Wanna come Ino?"

"Sure!" Ino answered.

"Well…both of us are leaving see you guys on Monday…" Shikamaru waved farewell with Ino beside him.

"See ya!" Sakura, Hinata and Naruto replied, Sasuke just 'Hned'.

"I-I better get going too…" Hinata said.

"Why Hinata?! It's Saturday! Don't tell me your Father wants to keep you locked in your house all day…again…" Sakura pouted.

"T-That's how it is…" Hinata replied rising her shoulders, "Besides, he told me he wanted to speak with me…"

"Oh…then it's something important…" Sakura theorized.

Hyuuga Hiashi was a regular father, she took care of his daughters and 'loved' them by his own way. But when he told Hinata or Hanabi he wanted to speak with them or it either has to do with school or with a VERY important family topic.

"Hai…So I must get going now…" Hinata said.

"Wait Hinata! I'll go with you! I don't want to make a bad trio here!" Naruto spoke walking beside her.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, see you at school!" Hinata waved goodbye.

"Bye! Hinata! Naruto!"

"See ya…" Were Sakura's and Sasuke's replies.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura talked to her boyfriend.

"Hn"

"Want to go to my apartment?" Sakura asked.

"Why not…Yesterday it was at my house…Let's do it in yours…" He smirked.

"That sounds fair…" Sakura smirked back at him.

"So…Hinata…why your father wants to keep you locked in the house?" Naruto asked the white-eyed girl.

"B-Because that's a way for him…to show that he cares about me…" Hinata answered.

"Your father sure has weird ways…" Naruto replied putting his arms behind his head.

'_I have to ask him…I have to ask him…_' "N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata began,

"Huh? What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto said noticing she stopped walking.

"Did you…planned…back there in Sasuke-kun's house…Did you planned to k-kiss me?" asked shyly Hinata.

Naruto flushed but turned to look her at the eye, "I-I y-"Hinata" A very manly voice interrupted.

"F-Father!" Hinata replied bowing her head.

'_So this is Hinata's father…He looks scary…But if I want to be with Hinata I need to stand him!...Did I just said 'I want to be with Hinata?! Sounds nice…NaruHina…' _Naruto thought and snapped back into reality.

"G-Good evening sir…" Naruto greeted.

"Hn" Hyuuga Hiashi replied.

"Hinata…I thought I told you I wanted to speak with you…" Hiashi said looking at his daughter.

"Y-Yes Father I-"Then why are you so late…You are a Hyuuga, why can't you be more devoted…" Hiashi interrupted her.

Hinata was gazing sadly at the floor, with fear of looking up to his father.

"It was my fault sir…" Naruto suddenly said.

Hiashi turned to him, "And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, we were making the filming school project at our friend Sasuke's house, when we finished Hinata was heading to her manor, I ran into her and since I was so tired, I asked your daughter if she could accompany me to buy something to drink…since I was afraid of not making it to the store…" Naruto lied, "And now to thank her I'm escorting her to her house…"

"I see…" Hiashi said turning to Hinata, "Is that true…Hinata?"

Hinata looked at Naruto, and turned back to her Father and nodded, "Yes Father, that's what happened…" she lied.

"Fine…Uzumaki, thank you for escorting my daughter…" Hiashi said and started to walk heading to the Hyuuga manor, "Let's go Hinata"

"H-Hai Father…" She replied, and turned to Naruto, who showed her his cellphone,

"I'll message you later…" He whispered.

Hinata nodded, waved goodbye and ran to catch up with her Father.

'_I wonder if Hinata feels her hand the same as me…warm…' _Naruto thought looking at his right hand, with which he held Hinata's hand in the filming.

Hiashi noticed Hinata was smiling, "Hinata we need to talk something very important…"

"Hai Father…May I ask what is it about?"

"It's about…your future…" Hiashi said.

"M-My future?" Hinata said confused and looking at his father.

"I'll explain as soon as we arrive to the manor…" Hiashi said.

Father and daughter didn't talk anymore until they reached the Hyuuga manor; they removed their shoes and headed to Hiashi's room.

"Now Hinata…take a seat…" Hiashi began, "Earlier a man named Kuro Atsuya, came to the manor, planning to arrange a marriage between you and his son Kuro Ryuu…" Hiashi said.

Hinata's eyes widened, "M-me marry Ryuu-kun?!" Hinata spoke.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The Hyuuga manor looked majestic and calm as always, two figures knocked the door, a servant attended them. The servant headed to Hiashi-sama's room.

"Come in…" Hiashi allowed the servant.

"Hyuuga-sama two people wish to speak with you…" The servant told Hiashi.

"Let them in…" Hiashi said.

"Good evening, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama…" A man who looked around 40 greeted.

"Good evening…Who are you…and what is your purpose here?" Hiashi asked with the same firm look on his eyes.

"My name is Kuro Atsuya, and this is my son Kuro Ryuu, I wish to talk with you in matters that involve your older daughter, Hyuuga Hinata…" The 40-year-old-or-so man spoke, "I'm here to suggest a marriage arrange between her and my son…"

"I see…Kuro-san you must know the Hyuuga clan is strict and highly selective in this matters…" Hiashi replied.

"We are conscious of it Hyuuga-sama…That's why I am here…I assure you my son is qualified to be your daughter's husband…" Atsuya said to the Hyuuga-sama.

"Please allow me to become your daughter's husband…" Ryuu spoke.

"I…" Hiashi began, "I would like my daughter to make that decision…" Hiashi answered the pair.

"But Hyuuga-sama-"If you want a reply for your request, I would like you to come back to the manor tomorrow…" Hiashi finished, "You may leave…"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama we'll meet tomorrow…" Atsuya spoke bowing his head, Ryuu following close behind.

Ryuu and Atsuya left the enormous Hyuuga manor.

"Dad, what are we going to do…Hinata will definetly say no! She loves that idiot Naruto…" Ryuu said to his father.

"If she says no…then we'll make her stop loving that hindrance…" Atsuya smirked devilishly.

"How are we going to do that?" Ryuu asked smirking like his father.

"We will start by separating them…But that's in case she says no…" Atsuya answered.

"So…we will have to wait…" Ryuu said disappointed.

"Yes my son…" Atsuya replied.

_**END FLASHBACK **_

"Hinata, I know I have caused many suffering in your life…" Hiashi spoke, Hinata widened her eyes, it was the first time her father was talking to her like this, "I caused so much pain in your life…telling you that you are not needed in the Hyuuga…But I realized all has been a lie…You are an amazing daughter…You have everything…intelligence, astuteness, beauty and that stubbornness that belonged to your mother…" Hiashi smiled. Hinata was still amazed and wide eyed by her father's words.

"F-Father I-"That's why I want you to take the final decision…" Hiashi continued, "Do you want to me to arrange a marriage with Kuro Ryuu?"

"F-Father I…I…No father! I don't want to marry him! I am…I am in love with other man!" Hinata admitted.

"Fine then…that's your decision…I shall respect it…" Hiashi stood up and left the room and Hinata alone. Hinata ran behind him a hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Father!" Hinata smiled hugging her dad. Hiashi was surprised by her daughter's sudden action but hugged back. (YES HIASHI HYUUGA HUGGED HINATA!)

Hinata heard her cellphone ringing, the usual _WAHH WAHH WAHH_ tone she had for messagesand looked up to her father.

"You may go now…" Hiashi replied.

Hinata smiled and ran to her room to pick her cellphone. She was wiping her tears of happiness and was thinking of how she would face Ryuu on Monday.

'_I have a message from Naruto-kun!' _Hinata thought happily.

**Hey Hinata! What's up?**

**I'm waiting for your answer to my question…**

**What question? Oh! That question…**

Hinata giggled** You don't have to answer me…**

**No wait, I WANT to answer…**

**Then we're you planning to kiss me? **Hinata sent the message happily; it was easier for her to talk by cellphone than having to see his face and eyes that would paralyze her.

**Were YOU planning to kiss me?**

**Not fair! I asked first Naruto-kun!**

**So what? I want to know too…Did you wanted to kiss me or not? **_'If she says yes I'll be the stupidest man on Earth for not kissing her when I had the chance' _Naruto mentally slapped himself.

'_Think of an answer…think of an answer…_' Hinata thought desperately.

**I'll tell you if you tell me first…**

'_Ok…I'll tell her…I can do that! Besides if she didn't wanted to kiss me…She would already had said it right…RIGHT?!'_ Naruto thought.

**First let me tell you something…Remember what I told you yesterday?**

**Yes I remember… **'_I am special to him…' _Hinata thought blushing.

**Ok, well you know you are now a very special person to me…and I hope I am the same for you…So I'll admit it… YES I wanted to kiss you…And it was all Shikamaru's fault I didn't…**

'_Oh my gosh…don't faint…don't faint…What do I do?!' _Hinata couldn't find an answer.

**Don't think bad of me…**

**No! I would never think bad of you Naruto-kun! The truth is I wanted to know how would it feel to kiss you too…**

**You're lying…**

**I'm not! You are a very special person for me too…How can I show you that I'm not lying…**

**I'll think about it and tell you in the day we hand in the film…**

**Ok..I am sleepy Naruto-kun I am turning my cellphone off…**

**Yuup me too… see you at school! Dream with angels and you can tell me later how do I look with wings ;) **

Hinata giggled **Yeah right silly…Good Night!**

And both went to sleep, anxiously waiting for Monday.

Next day went slow for Hinata, she finished all her homework and piled it up on her desk, she was tired of being locked in her room so she decided to take a walk in her big manor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HINATA REFUSED TO ACCEPT ME AS HIS HUSBAND?!" An angry voice yelled.

Hinata was surprised and stuck her ear in the slight wall, "My apologies Kuro-san…but that's what my daughter decided…"

'_That was Father's voice…' _Hinata thought, '_Then Ryuu-kun is in the manor…'_

"Hiashi-sama…If only you accepted this marriage…you don't need the consent of your daughter…" Atsuya spoke to the grand Hyuuga.

"My apologies I won't force my daughter to do something she does not wish for…now I need to ask you to leave…" Hiashi finished.

'_Thanks father…' _Hinata smiled and headed back to her room.

'_You will regret saying no Hinata…' _Ryuu thought.

"Ryuu…we'll need to eliminate that blonde boy from the way..." Atsuya said walking away from the manor.

"Don't worry Dad I have the perfect plan…" Ryuu smirked devilishly.

* * *

UH OH What is Ryuu planning?! I know... you don't muahaha I'm evil.. yeah right...

**Anyways I have bad news... If I don't update tomorrow I won't be able to update in at least 4-5 days...My brother has a baseball tournament in Phoenix so I HAVE to go... so if you are reading my story and live in Phoenix..I'll go and visit you!! **

**Reviews and Ideas for this story are needed.. and will be appreciated! :)**

* * *


	7. Finally You Know

**IM BACK! AND IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! SCHOOL STARTED FOR ME AND TEACHERS ARE DROWNING ME IN HOMEWORKS AND PROJECTS! **

**BUT HERE FINALLY IT IS CHAPTER 7! Disclamer: I don't own Naruto... why do I keep doing this thing no one really cares...**

**Really Sorry if I made you wait! But as a reward for people who like them there is a LEMON on this chapter is not a NARUHINA is a SASUSAKU...If you are part of the people who doesn't like lemons you can skip it! It won't be involved in the story... HOP YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP..!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Monday arrived at both high schools, everything ran as always, study, break, study again, break again, school ends. Our favorite pair, Naruto and Hinata, were getting closer and closer, they are not a couple, but all of their friends know they like each other, so in every break they'll manage to leave them alone together. Ryuu was being very distant to both Hinata and Naruto, but they didn't seem to care.

**Tuesday Due Day Of Final Proyect:**

Naruto in the cafeteria sitting and laying his head in a bench.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

Naruto would recognize that soft and caring voice anywhere, "It's nothing Hinata…"

"I don't mean to meddle, but you know that if something's bothering you, I can help you! Or at least try to!" Hinata said with a sweet grin on her face.

'_I hate when she uses that smile…' _The blonde thought, "Hinata…Ero-Sennin talked to me…again…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya-sama wants to speak with you at his office…again…" Kakashi informed his blonde student.

"Huh?! What?! Me?! Ero-sennin?!" Naruto snapped out of his daydream that involved a certain white-eyed girl, "O-ok I'm going…"

Naruto left the classroom heading to the principal Jiraiya's office, _'Darn…last time he called me he lectured me one complete hour and I lost my break…Hinata was alone that whole break because of Ero-sennin…' _The blonde thought.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The blonde gulped as he knocked the door titled 'Principal's Office'

"Come in…" A voice from the inside commanded.

"E-ero-Sennin you called me?" Naruto said while entering threw the door.

"How many times have I told you…to not call me that!" Jiraiya said glaring.

"Not enough…" Naruto replied grinning.

"Hmph…Anyways, let me explain the reason why you are here…" Jiraiya said putting his arms in the desk.

"Don't tell me is because of conduct again! I've been trying not to talk in class!" Naruto yelled pissed off.

"It involves that matter…but that's not all…" Jiraiya said with a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" Naruto asked a little worried, _'I don't like Ero-Sennin acting like this…'_

"Naruto I've been informed that you are failing all of your classes…" Jiraiya said gazing at the papers in his desk.

"Well…Yes but I'm-"And your behavior in class does not help your situation…" Jiraiya continued, "I'm sorry Naruto but this school has its…requirements…"

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto gulped.

"I will have to expel you completely out of this school…" Jiraiya said gazing at the blonde.

"N-No way…" Naruto stammered, "But I-I still can improve myself! Just give me one more chance Ero-Sennin I beg you!" _'If I'm expelled I won't be able to see Hinata and my friends anymore…Well obviously I will see them but I want to be in school together with them!_

"I will give you one week to improve both your grades and behavior…but let me warn you one thing…If you cause anything that involves trouble I'll take drastic measures…" Jiraiya warned, "I trust you Naruto, I'm sure that if you want to, you'll be able to improve…Don't disappoint me…"

"You don't have to worry! I will put all my heart in improving! I won't disappoint you Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled jumping out of his chair.

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya smacked Naruto.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'_I'm not sure if I'll be able to improve…' _Naruto thought sadly.

"What did Jiraiya-sama told you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice.

"I…well…he said that I will be-_RIIIIING RIIIING _Recess was over.

"Hinata! Naruto! It's time to show our project! Let's head to the classroom!" Sakura yelled waving to the pair.

"We'll catch up Sakura-chan!" Hinata replied.

"I-I'll tell you later Hinata…" Naruto said to the white-eyed girl.

"Ok then, let's head to the classroom!" Hinata said grabbing Naruto's hand, which made him blush lightly,

'_Hinata sure has changed…Now she seems more confident than me!' _Naruto beamed at her.

'_Time to eliminate hindrance…'_ Ryuu thought eyeing Hinata and Naruto.

"Shikamaru did you brought the tape?" Sakura asked the ponytail guy.

"So troublesome…yeah I have it here…" Shikamaru answered pointing at his backpack.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand while entering the classroom, all the girls glared jealously at her, but she didn't care anymore.

"Sasuke-kun let's sit on that table…" Sakura said pointing to an empty table.

"No…" Sasuke grabbed her hand and moved it to point at a bunch of empty tables, "Let's sit there…to save places for all our team…" Sasuke kissed her cheek.

"O-Ok…" Sakura replied blushing.

"Hey you guys separate…" Kakashi commanded.

"Hai Sensei…" Sakura replied moving away from Sasuke, while he rolled his eyes.

Everyone sat down in the tables that were empty, on couple for each table so, Ino and Shikamaru were in one table, Sasuke and Sakura, in another and Neji and Tenten in another one. Naruto, Hinata and Ryuu sat down in a table for 3 people Hinata sat in the middle.

The projector was turned on and films from other teams were showed, Romeo and Juliet, The Phantom of The Opera, among others.

"Ryuu-kun where have you been I haven't seen you since Saturday…" Hinata said turning to Ryuu still nervous by the marriage arrange she denied.

"Why did you deny my marriage proposal?" Ryuu asked her ignoring her greeting.

Naruto was listening, '_Proposal?! What the hell?!' _he thought waiting for Hinata to answer.

"W-What…I mean…I am not ready for a marriage Ryuu-kun, besides I just met you…" Hinata said shaking nervous.

"I would prefer to talk about this when school ends…" Ryuu said eyeing Naruto.

"O-ok" Hinata stammered.

"I will wait for you in the main hallway after school ends…" Ryuu whispered to Hinata.

Hinata gulped.

"Ok now team 12 it's your turn you may begin…" Kakashi spoke.

"Hello everyone…Um…Our team is composed by me Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, TenTen, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Kuro Ryuu…" Sakura said introducing her team.

"We filmed two scenes of the movie Titanic…I was the director…The actors and actresses for each scene were Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto and Hinata…" Shikamaru said taking a step forward.

'_So they used the scene take of the doofus…' _Ryuu glared at Naruto.

The tape was being played, Sakura blushed when she saw the way Sasuke was kissing her in the scene. Sasuke noticed her blush, "What makes you blush…It's not like that's the only kiss we've had…" Sasuke smirked.

"I-I know…but it's bashful to be the only ones who have kissed in this film project…Not even the Romeo and Juliet scenes involved kissing!" Sakura said nervously.

"Want to go to the movies tonight…maybe there you can see it's very normal for people that love each other to kiss…" Sasuke replied.

"Aww Sasuke you just said you loved me…" Sakura grinned,

"I know…and I do love you…" Sasuke said kissing her on the lips, taking advantage of the missing lights.

Sakura broke the kiss, "And I love you too…"

Hinata and Naruto's scene was starting, Naruto turned to look at Hinata, who was already looking at him, as if waiting for him, and they stared at each other smiling, and then turned again to look at the projector wall.

"The background was made by Tenten, Ino and Ryuu, Neji helped with the lights… And that was all the takes we did…hope you appreciate them…" Shikamaru finished.

The crowded classroom gave an applause, "Very well, Very well, your whole team will have 87 out of the 90 of the whole project…" Kurenai said writing some notes in a notebook.

_RIIIING RIIING_

The bell rang announcing the end of classes. Every team was leaving the classroom and while Hinata took her stuff she noticed Ryuu was already gone, she gulped and ran out of the classroom heading to the main hallway. Naruto noticed her running away and decided to follow her.

'_I have a bad feeling...I should go see what's going on…' _Naruto thought while walking in the direction Hinata ran. "Naruto, wait a minute please…" Kakashi said putting his hand in Naruto's shoulder.

"I have to talk with you…"

'_Damn…not now…' _"Ok Kakashi-sensei but please make it a fast lecture!" Naruto begged.

Hinata arrived to the hallway that was already empty, "About time… Miss Hyuuga" Ryuu said appearing out of nowhere.

"R-Ryuu-kun you scared me…" Hinata sighed.

"Explain to me why you said no to my proposal…" Ryuu said.

"I already gave you an answer in the classroom…" Hinata said trying to not look at his eyes.

"You said that only because the doofus Naruto was there…Now you can speak freely…There's no one near…" Ryuu told her.

"I spoke the truth in the classroom…" Hinata said firmly looking at him.

'_The shy girl is over huhh…' _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Naruto, I want to tell you that this final grade will help you a lot in your improvement, and I'll include your 10 in conduct since you were actually working this morning…" Kakashi grinned.

"Really?! You are not kidding?! Thanks a lot Kakashi-sensei! But now I have to go…" Naruto said grinning.

"You may leave now…" Kakashi said walking away from him.

"Now to catch up with Hinata!" Naruto said running to the hallway.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"If my memory does not deceive me, I believe you said 'I am not ready for a marriage'" Ryuu said to the white-eyed girl in front of him.

"Y-Yes I did say that but I also sai-"Then that means you wish to marry me…but you are not ready…" Ryuu interrupted her.

"I-I-…" Hinata couldn't speak. _'I won't marry Ryuu-kun…I don't like him…'_

Ryuu eyed Naruto walking and heading to them behind Hinata. _'This is my chance…' _Ryuu thought.

"So you do wish to marry me!" Ryuu yelled happily hugging her. Hinata looked at him confused.

"I knew you would say yes in the end!" Ryuu said grabbing her by her arms and kissing her on the lips. Hinata was so surprised she didn't even closed her eyes.

She pushed Ryuu away with a disgusted face on her face, only to feel someone standing behind her, she turned around and there he was, Naruto, you couldn't tell what he was thinking his gaze was blank, but for Hinata it felt like a very cold gaze.

"N-Naruto-kun I-"Hello Naruto, I see you heard the good news…" Ryuu interrupted Hinata.

"Hinata and I are going to marry" Ryuu smirked.

Naruto stood there as if his mind was somewhere else. _'Marry Ryuu? Hinata wants to marry…him?'_

_SLAP _Hinata slapped Ryuu so hard she made his head turn to the side and leaved a red mark on his cheek.

"No! I'm not marrying you!" Hinata yelled with some tears rolling down her face,

"You just said you are not ready but I'm willing to wait…" Ryuu said getting closer to kiss her again.

"Get away from me!" Hinata yelled and pushed Ryuu away from her.

"You know you-Naruto implanted a big blow on Ryuu's face, and stood in front of Hinata, as if he were her shield.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stammered wipping her tears again.

"Damn you" Ryuu said rubbing his cheek and getting ready to strike Naruto.

Ryuu throwed a punch that Naruto evaded, instantly Naruto inserted a blow on his gut, and Ryuu kicked Naruto's toes causing him to fall down. Ryuu jumped on him and started pounding his head.

"Ryuu stop it!" Hinata yelled desperately trying to pull Ryuu away from Naruto.

Ryuu elbowed Hinata, causing her to fall.

"Damn it!" Naruto said throwing Ryuu away from him. "Bastard… How dare you hit Hinata!" Naruto raged and was about to pound Ryuu when someone stopped his fist.

"That's enough…" Jiraiya said holding Naruto's fist in the air.

"Ero-Sennin he-"Naruto, you've disappointed me…" Jiraiya said looking very disappointed at the blonde, "Tomorrow I want you to come to my office…I will tell you the consequences of this scene…"

Hinata was getting up from the floor, "Jiraiya-sama please don't punish Naruto…This was all my fault…" Hinata said bowing.

"I'm sorry little lady, but he needs to learn how to think before acting…" Jiraiya replied the white-eyed girl.

"Ero-sennin it wasn't just me! This guy-"I'm sorry Naruto, I only saw YOU hitting him…" Jiraiya interrupted.

"B-But…" Naruto said glaring at Ryuu.

"He started everything…" Ryuu said pointing at him.

"Enough, I don't care…Tomorrow I'll see you at my office Naruto…" Jiraiya said walking away from them.

"Hmph…I'm leaving…" Ryuu said putting his hands on his pockets.

Naruto was gasping and had many bruises on his face.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata asked placing her hand on his cheek.

"Do I seem okay?" Naruto replied coldly.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinata said lowering her gaze to the ground.

"I-Is it true Hinata?! You want to marry Ryuu?!" Naruto yelled suddenly grabbing her by her arms and lifting her a little from the ground.

Hinata blushed but decided to put that matter aside for now, "No! Naruto-kun I don't want to marry him! I will only marry a man that I really love…" Hinata answered him.

"Augh" Naruto yelped letting Hinata go, and rubbed his arm.

"Naruto-kun what is it?!" Hinata said worriedly.

"That bastard…I think he twisted my arm…" Naruto said still holding his arm.

"L-Let's go I'll take you to the nursery…" Hinata said taking other arm, carefully so she didn't hurt him.

After walking a little bit, they arrived the nursery.

"S-Seems like the nurse already left…" Hinata talked to the blonde, who was still yelping, "M-Maybe I can do something about your arm…" Hinata said looking for some bandages and a little plank to put on his arm. Naruto sat up in the table-thing the doctor's make you rest on.

"I'll put these on you Naruto-kun…" Hinata said starting to unroll the bandage.

Naruto lifted his arm so she was able to bandage him more easily. While he was waiting he gave a discreet look to her cleavage, _'Damn…I think I'm becoming a perv…_' she had a small bruise in the lower part of her neck.

'_Must been that bastard when he knocked her down…' _Naruto thought.

"H-Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at her with a worried look.

"I-I am okay don't worry…" Hinata answered as she finished bandaging Naruto's arm, "There it is…try not to move your arm too much..." Hinata grinned at him, and started to put some band-aids on the bruises of his faces, taking advantage so she could caress him in the process.

"Thanks! it feels much better…" Naruto replied, "H-Hinata what's up with Ryuu? Why is he acting that way towards you…" Naruto finally asked.

"W-Well, this weekend Ryuu-kun and his father came to the Hyuuga Manor" Hinata gulped, "And they asked for my hand in marriage…"

"But my father left the decision to me…" Hinata told him.

"A-And you said-"No! Of course I won't marry someone like him…someone that I don't love…" Hinata said turning her gaze away from him and then returning it.

"S-So why did you let him kiss you?" Naruto asked with a lowered tone of voice.

"I-I didn't let him! He pulled me into the kiss! He-…He is such a rude guy! I lost my first kiss with him…" Hinata said lowering her face with a sad expression on it, "I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special…"

"I think I get what you are saying…" Naruto told her, '_this is my chance I have to tell her I like her…more than a friend…I have to tell her!'_

"I would also like my first kiss to be with someone I care for and that is special to me…" Naruto gulped, _'Just let the words out…Say it…Say it…'_

"N-Naruto-kun what do you feel towards me?" Hinata asked taping her index finger in front of her face, a little child habit she had.

"I-I" Naruto stammered and gulped, "T-The truth is…I…" _'SAY IT!'_

"I…", Naruto pulled Hinata for a hug and placed his hand on her head, Hinata flushed and didn't know what to do.

"N-N-Naruto-kun what are you-"I really like you Hinata!" Naruto yelled, Hinata flushed even more and tensed up in Naruto's arms, Naruto felt her and tightened his hug pulling her closer to him.

"I-I've been dying to tell you…T-The truth is y-you are the most intelligent, sweetest, caring and beautiful girl I've ever met! I-I…When I'm with you I feel something I've never felt before…I feel…needed…only with you…I-I am happy only by looking at you! So, even if you don't feel the same for me…yes, it would hurt me…but I really wanted you to know that I love you…" Naruto confessed still hugging her and lowering his head to her shoulder.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata hugged him back, "T-That's the most beautiful thing anyone has said about me…I love you since a very long time ago…I was just a coward for not being able to tell you…" Hinata's voice breaked.

"Don't say that…don't ever say that again…coward…that's the only thing you are not…" Naruto said grabbing her chin and lifting her head.

"N-Naruto-kun thank you so much!" Hinata said jumping to hug him.

"F-For what?" Naruto stammered as he returned the hug.

"For being born, for being with me, for being who you are!" Hinata said crying.

Naruto grabbed her face with his right hand and whipped her tears with his thumb. Then he leaned closer to her and trapped her lips into his, Hinata closed her eyes slowly and moved her lips to the rhythm of Naruto's, the sunset was shining behind them.

'_Itaii…My arms hurts…but I don't really care…' _Naruto thought as he was kissing th white eyed girl.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched, _'This will not end here, to receive the inheritance, I'll definitely make that Hyuuga girl marry me…' _Ryuu thought glaring at Naruto and Hinata walking away from school hand in hand.

END OF CHAPTER, NEXT IS A LEMON YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT TO CONTINUE WITH THE STORY…YOU CAN JUST SKIP IT…

oooooLEMONooooooooLEMONoooooooooLEMONooooooLEMONoooooLEMONooooooooLEMONooooooLEMONooooooLEMONoooooLEMONooooooLEMONooooooLEMON

The night arrived two lovers were walking hand in hand heading to a pink-haired girl's apartment.

"That movie was a waste of money…" Sakura said holding Sasuke's hand, "We didn't even see it…"

"We HEARD it…" Sasuke smirked. _'Yeah…we were kissing so wildly…my hand was about to enter her_- "That's why I said it's a waste of money!" Sakura interrupted his thoughts.

'_Oh sure cut into my beautiful images…' _Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Finally...we are here…" Sakura said taking out from her purse the key of her apartment.

"Sasuke-kun it's very late why don't you stay here?" Sakura suggested her lover.

"Sure…" Sasuke replied, suddenly carrying her bridal style

"S-Sasuke! w-what are you doing?!" Sakura giggled.

"Having fun…" Sasuke replied as he placed her in a couch and started kissing her neck, receiving a moan from her. Sakura pulled him up to capture his lips and kissed him, he felt his desire for her grow as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues were still fighting for dominance in the other's mouth having, as always, the winner being Sasuke.

He managed to make her sit down in the couch as he kneeled in the floor, Sakura broke the kiss, "At least, we should close the door…" she said smirking. Sasuke sighed but he was too horny to stop kissing her, so he just placed himself in between her legs and carried her to the door, Sakura took this chance to kiss his muscular neck. Sasuke didn't want her to stop so he just kicked the door closed and ran to Sakura's bedroom, with Sakura still on him, when they arrived to the bedroom he placed Sakura on the bed.

He lowered his head to taste her neck again; Sakura took his right hand and placed it in her left breast. Sasuke started rubbing it feeling her nipple getting hard below his hand. Sasuke reached up as both broke the kiss and started unbuttoning her shirt so she was only wearing her color rouge bra and the miniskirt she had in the movies. He started kissing her cleavage, Sakura moaned, she looked like she was on fire. Sakura pushed Sasuke off her and she crawled in him, making sure he was between her, "My turn…" she smirked as she started unbuttoning his shirt, he helped her to take it off and started kissing her again in the lips with as much passion as he could put into. Sasuke was able to get up from his position and kneeled beside her beginning to kiss his SECOND favorite part of her, her neck, Sakura arched her back and tossed her head back involuntarily, but she started to unzip Sasuke's pants leaving him in only his boxers.

You could feel the room boiling from the passion both of them where emitting, Sasuke was just in boxers now, Sakura grabbed the boxers waistband and lowered them down, "S-Sakura what are you doing?"

"You'll see…" Sakura smirked before licking his manhood, Sasuke moaned as he felt his back arching, and Sakura introduced his member in her mouth liking and sucking it, "S-Sakura I'm going to…come…" Sasuke moaned, Sakura pulled out his Uchiha manhood from her mouth and she started pumping as she moved up to give him a kiss on his moaning and sighing lips. Sasuke then couldn't take anymore and managed to lay Sakura on the bed, he was lowering her skirt while kissing her now bare chest.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked before lowering her panties. "Yes" Sakura nodded. Sasuke wanted to tease her so he introduced one of his fingers inside her, she moaned and arched her back in the bed as she clenched her fists in the blankets. "S-S-Stop playing…" Sakura stammered. Sasuke smirked as her pulled out his fingers, and took his position, before trusting in, he leaned and kiss her breast liking her nipples, then he started trusting in and out of her,

Sakura yelped, "S-Sorry did I hurt you?!" Sasuke asked worriedly, "N-No, d-don't stop…" Sakura managed to say between moans. Sasuke trusted in and out faster and harder, after both of them had their orgasms fulfilled Sasuke collapsed on top of Sakura. Both were sweating and gasping heavily, Sasuke placed his forehead in hers, and they stood in that position until both of them stopped gasping, both of them looking into the other's eyes.

"I love you…" Sasuke said with a little gasp.

"I know…" Sakura replied giving him a sounding kiss.

* * *

**THERE IT WAS MY PATHETIC INTENT OF A LEMON...**

**ANYWAYS...YEY NARUTO FINALLY TOLD HINATA!! BUT WHAT WILL RYUU PLAN THIS TIME? HE SEEMS OBSSESED WITH OUR HINATA!! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE UP... MAYBE THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW (: R&R**


	8. Why me!

**AFTER A LONG TIME...HERE IT IS!! CHAPTER 8!! SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! THIS PAST WEEK WAS FULL OF FINAL EXAMS!! BUT THEY ARE OVER NOW SO I CAN START WRITING AGAIN!! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: YOU ALREADY NOW I DON'T OWN NARUTO T.T**

**MORE TROUBLE IN THIS CHAPTER...!**

**ON WITH THE STORY **

* * *

Chapter 8:

**The next day at Minato Private:**

"Oi dobe…where are you going…" Sasuke asked his blonde best friend.

"Ero-sennin called me yesterday again…" Naruto answered lowering his head in shame.

"What did you do this time?" Sasuke asked surprised that the blonde was called three times in a week. Naruto explained yesterday's incident and the fact that he confessed to Hinata.

"About time…" Sasuke smirked, "You're lucky a girl like her does like you…"

"Yeah…" Naruto thought about what Sasuke just said… "Hey wait a minute…What you mean by that?!"

"Oh nothing…" Sasuke teased.

"By the way Sasuke I saw you arrived with Sakura today…" Naruto smirked feeling it was his time to tease, "I bet you…" Naruto stopped talking and with his right hand made a little O using his thumb and his index finger and then inserted his left index finger in the hole, "Right?" the blonde asked with an evil grin.

"That's not of your business…" Sasuke turned away to hide his blush.

"HaHaHa so you did it with Sakura!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke flushed but didn't waste time to punch Naruto in the face sending him flying a few meters away.

"If you dare to yell that again…I'll make you wish you were a girl…" Sasuke glared and pointed to Naruto's manhood.

"O-Ok I'll stop!" Naruto said smiling nervously.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, you won't guess what happened yesterday!"

"You finally found your brain!" Sasuke replied.

"No! Actually I……HEY!" Naruto fumed.

"Kid-ding…" _'Not really…' _Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glared and begin talking again, "W-Well yesterday I…I" the blonde stammered remembering yesterday's events. He blushed at the thought of him kissing a certain white-eyed girl, he stopped thinking of it when he noticed Sasuke's 'you are so weird' gaze.

"Yesterday I told Hinata my feelings!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"About time…" A voice from behind the blonde said.

"Hey Shikamaru, Neji!" Naruto greeted, Sasuke just hmphed.

"Did I hear it right? You confessed to my cousin?" Neji asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto blushed grinning.

"Well…good for you..." The white-eyed brunette replied.

"And what did she said about you…" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Naruto grinned so much, it seemed his lips where about to crack open on the sides, "She said she likes me too! And we kissed! Even after what that Ryuu-teme did!"

"Ryuu? What does he have to do with all that?" Shikamaru asked the blonde.

Naruto told them what happened with Ryuu, Hinata and him, and the fact that HE was the one that was going to pay for what Ryuu did.

"So…now Jiraiya-sama wants to punish you…" Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"That's about it…and SHIT I'm late! Sorry guys talk to ya later!" Naruto waved goodbye and ran off, heading to Jiraiya principal's office.

**In Private Kushina:**

"Oh my gosh…Sakura-chan y-you… did it with Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked with her eyes widened in shock.

"Y-yeah…it was…like…AMAZING!" Sakura yelled remarking the 'amazing' part.

"S-Sakura-chan can I ask you something?" Hinata said blushing.

"Come on Hinata…you know you can!" Sakura grinned.

"W-W-What does it feel…" Hinata stammered, "Y-You know…umm…when the man… 'Inserts' his…"

"I know what you mean…" Sakura replied, "Well…what can I say? At the beginning…it kinda hurts…But after that, you start to 'like' it and you get like all sweaty and horny and- Sakura stopped talking noticing Hinata's 'oh my god' gaze.

"Oooohh…" Hinata grinned nervously.

"Did I heard it right?! Sakura you had sex with Sasuke?!" Tenten exclaimed with an O shape on her mouth.

"H-Hai…" Sakura blushed, "Tenten-chan… please lower your voice…"

"Oh right…sorry…" Tenten whispered.

"So…tell us! How big?" Ino asked with a grin.

"Um…I don't think that's of your business…" Sakura said annoyed by that question.

"I guess it's a little weenie…" Ino smirked.

"T-That's not true! It's almost this size!" Sakura yelled placing her hands in front of her showing the admirable 'size'.

"Ha Ha gotcha!" Ino smirked.

"OH MY GOD, YOU STUPID INO-PIG!" Sakura fumed.

**In Minato:**

'_I hope he's not going to expel me…_' Naruto thought knocking his principal's door.

"Come in…" Jiraiya commanded from the other side of the door.

"H-Hi Ero-Sennin…" Naruto grinned.

"Good Morning Naruto…Now let's talk about the events that occurred yesterday…" Jiraiya said looking firmly at the blonde.

"Ero-Sennin I didn't do anything! Ryuu-teme started everything! He kissed Hinata! He was th-"What did you just said?" Jiraiya interrupted.

'_Damn…I think I screwed it up...' _Naruto thought.

"You started a quarrel for a girl in Kushina?" Jiraiya asked.

"I told you I didn't do anything! It was Ryuu-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"I saw YOU pounding that guy!" Jiraiya yelled standing up from his seat, "You don't have any evidence to prove me wrong!"

"Then what are these bruises all over me?! You think I'm a masochist?!" Naruto replied.

"ENOUGH! I'll give you your punishment right now!" Jiraiya yelled.

"What about Ryuu?! You won't do anything about him?! Why do you always make me the bad guy here?!" Naruto fumed.

"I don't intend to make you the bad guy…I just want you to be a better person, realizing your mistakes…" Jiraiya said.

"Still, I didn't do anything!" Naruto kept yelling, "It would be unfair for me to get expelled for this!"

"I won't expel you Naruto…" Jiraiya said.

'_Fiuu…that's a relief…' _Naruto sighed.

"But that doesn't mean your punishment won't be harsh…" Jiraiya said while sitting down again in his desk, "Since you've told me the cause of that quarrel was a Kushina student-"Hinata isn't guilty of anything!" Naruto interrupted.

"LET ME FINISH!" Jiraiya yelled, then cleared his throat, "Your punishment is that you are NOT allowed to have ANY interaction with the Kushina students…If any teacher or even classmate see you talking with a girl you'll be expelled…"

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled leaving his mouth opened in a little O from the shock.

"You heard me…You are not allowed anymore to interact with Kushina students…" Jiraiya repeated.

"That's not fair…I…" Naruto stopped _'I better don't tell anything about me and Hinata, it would make things worse…'_

"Ero-Sennin…I…I…Can't you choose another type of punishment?!" Naruto begged, "You know…I could stay late at school and clean the classrooms or something…"

"I'm sorry Naruto I've already decided your punishment…" Jiraiya replied, "And if you don't like it…then I'll simply expel you…" he pretended to be writing something in a paper on his desk.

"NO! Wait! I'll take that punishment…" he said in a defeated tone.

"Fine, then you've been warned…" Jiraiya ended and lifted his wrist to check the time on his clock, "9:55, it's 5 min before your recess, you may leave now…"

Jiraiya dismissed Naruto, and the blonde left the office worried at what will happen now that he was not allowed to speak to Hinata.

'_Darn…WHY DAMMIT! I just got together with her and now…I'm not allowed to talk to her…first Ryuu…and now the frekking school!! Is fate trying to separate us?' _Naruto saddly thought, _'If that's how it is…Then I'll make my own fate!'_

"Oi Naruto!" Sasuke yelled from the other side of the corridor.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto replied, "So…Kakashi-sensei let you guys out early?"

"Hn" Sasuke answered, "So…what did Jiraiya do to you…"

Naruto explained Jiraiya's harsh punishment on him to Sasuke.

"Well…you kinda have bad luck…" Sasuke said, "I'll do you a favor...I'll tell Hinata what's going on…"

"No! Don't say anything to her…yet! She will think it's all her fault…She has nothing to do with this…But I know her too well she'll get sad if she knew what's going on with me and Ero-Senin…" Naruto explained his best friend.

"Hn…I guess you are right…You better tell her yourself…" Sasuke said again with his nonchalant tone.

"Yeah I'll do it when school ends…" Naruto replied, "But I think Sakura-chan is waiting for you now…"

"Hn…you are right…" Sasuke spoke, "Seeya later…" Sasuke rushed to reach his girlfriend.

'_I have to find a way to let Hinata know I can't talk to her in school…' _Naruto thought sitting down in a school bench.

'_This could be my chance…' _Ryuu thought smirking and heading to the Kushina High School.

**In Kushina:**

"Oi Hinata, Tenten…I have to leave now Sasuke must be waiting for me right now…" Sakura told her best friend.

"Hai Sakura-chan…see you later!" Hinata replied.

"Bye Sakura!" Tenten waved goodbye.

"So…tell me Hinata are you Naruto's girlfriend?" Tenten asked.

"G-G-Girlfriend? I don't think so…" Hinata blushed.

"Huh?! Why?!" Tenten yelled surprised.

"W-Well…Now I-I know he likes me…B-But I'm not sure if we are together…" Hinata stammered.

"I don't understand! You told us he confessed to you! And now you are saying you're not together?!" Tenten yelled confusedly.

"W-We k-kissed but…he didn't asked me to be his girlfriend…" Hinata said. _'That's right he didn't! Then…maybe he was lying when he said those things to me…'_ The white-eyed girl thought sadly. Tenten noticed her sadness and tried to encourage her.

"Come on Hinata! I bet he's going to ask you today!" Tenten said dragging Hinata to the main hallway.

"A-Anou…Tenten-chan you go on ahead to the cafeteria…Neji-niisan must be waiting for you…I-I will g-go look f-for Naruto-kun…" Hinata stammered.

"Ok Hinata good luck! You have to tell me what happened later!" Tenten smiled cheerfully.

"Hai!" Hinata replied smiling back.

Hinata started walking heading to Minato, when a not so pleasant voice interrupted her jaunt.

"Hinata-chan can I speak with you?" Ryuu asked the white-eyed girl.

"H-How dare you to talk to me after what you did yesterday to Naruto-kun…" Hinata answered him.

"I've come here for a reason…" Ryuu said smirking.

"I don't want to hear it! Don't get near me! I-"It's about Naruto…" Ryuu interrupted her.

Hinata widened her eyes, "W-Wh-What?" Hinata stammered.

"It's something that will be… difficult for you…Naruto-kun asked me to tell you…" Ryuu paused and turned away from her.

"J-Just say it…" Hinata said anxiously.

"Ok…He asked me to tell you that he wants nothing to do with you…" Ryuu said nonchalantly, smirking in his mind.

"Like I would believe you! B-Besides something like that...Naruto-kun should be the one to tell me, not you!" Hinata said nervously, but she could feel her eyes getting watery. _'I can't believe Ryuu! I just can't…'_

"Why don't you get it! He doesn't want you! Why do you think he didn't asked you out?!" Ryuu yelled.

"T-That's not of your business!" Hinata's voice cracked.

"I tried to warn you…He played you Hinata-chan…" Ryuu said cruelly.

Hinata couldn't keep her tears inside anymore, but she didn't want to cry in front of Ryuu, so she ran away from where she was standing, she just wanted to disappear…

'_So gullible…' _Ryuu smirked and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

'_I knew it! Naruto-kun was lying!' _Hinata thought running away from the Kushina's buildings.

**Back In Minato:**

"Kuso…I want to see Hinata…" Naruto pouted from the ceiling of the main building of his school. "I can't wait for school to end to tell her what's up…" he was staring at the clouds in the sky, imagining forms in them, _'Ha! That cloud looks like Ero-Sennin being slapped!' _the blonde thought.

"And…that one looks like Hinata and me holding hands like yesterday…" Naruto smiled looking at the cloud.

"I think you are a little too obsessed…" Sasuke said appearing from behind of Naruto.

"Damn it Sasuke! You scared the crap out of me!" Naruto gasped, holding his chest.

"What a theater…" Sasuke said, "So what did you did the entire break?" Sasuke asked his best friend.

"I was…thinking…" Naruto answered.

"Finally God gave you the ability…" Sasuke teased.

"About Hinata…" Naruto smiled sweetly gazing at the clouds.

Sasuke was surprised by Naruto totally ignoring his teasing, "Earlier you told us you confessed to Hinata…and that she returns your feelings right?"

"Yeah…and I am so happy for that…" Naruto said with a goofy face.

"So you are a couple now, right?" Sasuke asked.

"C-Couple?" Naruto repeated.

"Don't tell me you didn't ask her out…" Sasuke said staring down on him.

"I-I well I didn't have my mind on that…I mean I was with Hinata! The cutest girl I've ever known! I was holding her, kissing her…I couldn't even talk without stammering!" Naruto admitted.

"I understand you, but make sure you ask her out soon…Or you'll make her think you were lying…" Sasuke said turning around from the blonde.

"I know! I will ask her to be my girlfriend after school today!" Naruto grinned.

"Hn…Let's head back to class…" Sasuke started walking.

'_I can't wait for school to end…' _Naruto thought standing up from where he was sitting.

After some 'boring and useless lectures', as Naruto called them, school finally ended, Naruto stood in the middle of the school park waiting for a certain girl.

"Hey Idiot…" Ryuu glared at Naruto.

"Don't think you are going to get away from what you did to Hinata and to me yesterday…" Naruto replied glaring back.

"Hn…we'll see about that…" Ryuu smirked.

"You're just a coward…running away is not the character of a man…" Naruto said.

"Want me to beat the crap out of you? AGAIN?" Ryuu smirked.

"Damn you…-"If you wanna hit me, then hit me! That way you'll be expelled and I'll have freed the way to the Hyuuga girl…" Ryuu said.

"Don't talk as if Hinata is an object you can own!" Naruto fumed, and was trying very hard to press down the urge to knock him down.

"I warn you Uzumaki, don't interfere with my plans…" Ryuu glared.

"Plans? What are you trying to do with Hinata?!" Naruto asked with concern on his voice.

"Don't you have a brain…I mean she's a Hyuuga…One of the wealthiest families in Konoha…" Ryuu said.

"I know that, what about it…" Naruto said confusedly.

"I'll dumb it down a little for someone like you…You marry the female heir…you receive her inheritance…" Ryuu smirked.

"SO YOUR ONLY INTEREST IS HINATA'S MONEY?!" Naruto fumed and was about to punch Ryuu down, but he noticed the petite white-eyed girl walking heading to the school exit.

"I'll give you what you deserve later!" Naruto glared and started running heading to Hinata's direction.

'_I'll definetly get what I want…' _Ryuu smirked.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oi Hina-Naruto slapped his mouth with his hand, when he noticed Kakashi talking with Jiraiya, near where Hinata was, _'Darn…that was close…if they'd hear me I would been outta here…' _The blonde thought.

'_Ok…now I only need to follow Hinata until she gets a little far from school…I'll look like a stocker but it's necessary…'_

'_There is Naruto-kun…' _Hinata thought_, 'So it was a lie after all…That's why he didn't talk to me all day in school…'_

Hinata walked two blocks away from school, Naruto was following her, until he thought it was far enough.

"Oi Hinata!" Naruto waved.

"N-N-Naruto…" Hinata stammered but didn't add the –kun part.

"Hey Hinata! I need to ask you something…" Naruto grinned._ 'I really missed her today…'_

"N-Naruto-kun I-I don't want anything to do with you too!" Hinata yelled in the verge of tears, _'What a stupid lie…' _she thought.

"W-W-What do you-"You heard me!" Hinata was crying right now, "You broke my heart!" she yelled.

'_I broke her heart…W-What's going on…' _Naruto thought.

"Hi-Hinata I don't know what you are talking about…" Naruto felt his own heart aching.

"H-Hinata I really love you…And you know I would never hurt you…" Naruto said getting near Hinata to hug her. "NO! Just please…get away!" Hinata yelled with her eyes getting red from the crying.

"B-B-But what about what you said yesterday? What about me?" Naruto asked, _'What is going on…'_

"You are nothing more than guy that goes to my partner school…" Hinata gasped.

"H-Hinata…I-"Just leave me alone!" Hinata yelled and ran away, leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto fell down to his knees, _'How can things look so beautiful… and… in a second change to a gray cloudy storm…'_

'_He just said he loved me…Is he playing with me?' _Hinata was still running until he bumped into someone.

"G-G-Gomenasai…" Hinata apologized wiping the tears from her face.

"Hinata?! What's going on?!" Sakura asked her best friend.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata whined.

"What happened Hina-chan?" Sasuke asked the white-eyed girl.

"Sasuke-kun, Saku-chan…I-I… It's nothing…" Hinata answered.

"Don't tell me that it's nothing! You are crying!" Sakura yelled.

"My house is near let's get going…and we'll talk there…" Sasuke suggested, even though it sounded like an order.

"N-No…I really need to g-go home…I p-promise I'll tell you l-later…" Hinata stammered as she felt her eyes getting watery again.

"B-But Hinata…" Sakura was concerned about her best friend.

"I'm sorry I need to go!" Hinata said and ran again heading to the Hyuuga manor.

"I-I've never seen her like that…" said Sakura.

'_Why am I so sure this is because of Ryuu?'_ Sasuke thought.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'_She cried…I made her cry…Why? What did I do wrong? It doesn't matter anymore…She hates me…I…still love her…' _Naruto thought sadly gazing at the cloud that looked like Hinata and him, which now looked like a messy gray cloud getting lost in the huge blue sky.

* * *

**OMG! RYUU WE HATE YOU!! WHAT WILL NARUTO AND HINATA DO?? WELL, I KNOW...YOU DON'T MUAHAHA I'M EVIL...**

**KINDA SHORT CHAPTER...I'LL TRY HARDER NEXT ONE... SEE YA IN CHAPTER 9! AND AGAIN SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO AGAIN!! HERE IT IS... CHAPTER 9!! IM SO SORRY IM TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE... I REALLY AM TRYING TO UPDATE SOONER! I HAD THIS CHAPTER READY SINCE TWO DAYS AGO, BUT MY DAMNED INTERNET DIDN'T WORKED... ANYWAYS I THINK UPDATES WILL HAVE LESS WAIT TIME **

**FOR NOW ENJOY..!!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Next Morning in Minato:**

It was a cold day, the cool breeze of air resounded in the glass windows of the classroom. Not only the day was cold, the boy's classroom seemed empty and without the live a certain blonde guy always made evident.

"Oi Naruto, not that I care but what's with you today…You seem…not Naruto…" Sasuke said with a bit of concern on his voice.

Naruto was sitting next to the raven-haired boy, with his arms on the table and his had lying in them and facing the window.

"Nothing…I'm just…thinking…" Naruto replied.

"Hn…You know, yesterday Sakura and me ran into Hinata…" Sasuke said acting nonchalant. Naruto immediately turned his head on Sasuke's way, but it was still lying on his arms.

"So?" Naruto taunted.

"She was crying…" Sasuke added, "Did you do something to her?" the raven-haired boy glared.

"Of course not! You know I'm not able to even get mad at her…" Naruto answered.

"Then what happened…" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I have to know?" Naruto returned.

"Because you love her…" Sasuke replied smirking in his victory.

"Sigh…I guess you are right…" Naruto said feeling the same or a bigger sadness that he felt the day before.

"So, will you tell me what happened…" Sasuke said looking at his best friend.

Naruto explained yesterday's incident to Sasuke, with every detail.

"But, why did she tell you that?" Sasuke asked confused.

"That's what I want to know!" Naruto yelled, "She doesn't even want to see me again!! Tell me what I did wrong?!"

**In Kushina:**

"Hinata…I'm still waiting…" Sakura pouted to her best friend.

"W-Waiting for what?" Hinata stammered.

"FOR YOU TO TELL ME WHY WERE YOU CRYING YESTERDAY!" Sakura yelled.

"I…don't want to talk about it…" Hinata replied.

"Come on Hinata! Just let it all out!" Sakura said smiling sweetly.

Hinata reunited all her strength to tell Sakura the last day's events.

"Hinata how could you believe that bastard Ryuu! That's totally not true!" Sakura whined.

"How can I know…" Hinata lowered her voice.

"Talk to Naruto! Don't be so naive, Ryuu is a pain in the ass…Don't believe him!" Sakura protested.

"I-I…don't know…I told him such terrible things yesterday…besides Ryuu had a point…" Hinata said lowering her head.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"If N-Naruto-kun feels the same way I do for him…he would already be showing it don't you think?" Hinata said disappointed.

"It's not that easy Hinata…It's difficult to tell someone how you feel…Besides, Naruto already did! He had the courage to tell you! And… you told him too! I think that's more than enough, to trust each other don't you think…" Sakura replied.

"B-But…"

"Geez Hinata, I think YOU are the one who does not love Naruto!" Sakura said angrily.

"W-What?"

"I mean if you really loved him…You'd trust him…" Sakura spoke acting discomfort, "You lied to him right?...I think you did…"

Hinata thought about all the times when she was with Naruto, talking, smiling, laughing, BEING HAPPY, she let a tear roll down her face, "S-Sakura-chan t-that's not true, I-I LOVE HIM!" she sobbed, "I can't stop thinking of him…I-I just can't! I am so stupid how can I actually believe Ryuu! I really love Naruto-kun!"

Hinata kept crying. Sakura smiled and got closer to her to give her a hug, which Hinata returned tightly.

"Hinata…I know you do, you're the most honest and caring girl I know! Naruto is the lucky one! And now that you know your mistake, you need to fix it! But leave Ryuu to me…" Sakura said speaking devilishly.

"B-But what should I do?" Hinata asked her best friend, wiping her tears away.

"You'll now what to do…" Sakura smiled feeling all movie-like.

"I hate it when you do that…" Hinata pouted.

Sakura giggled, "I'm not kidding! You WILL now what to do…"

"H-Hai…I will talk to Naruto-kun a-and apologize for what I said…" Hinata stammered.

'_I just hope he still cares…' _the white-eyed thought.

**In Minato High School:**

"Sasuke-teme are you stupid or what…I can't talk to ANY girl or I'll be expelled, and I definitely don't want that…" a blonde-guy yelled.

"Shut up moron, that's the only way…" Sasuke glared.

"And how can I even get close to her! This school is inhabited by millions of teachers!" Naruto yelled pointing to the high school's outside little park.

"Do you want to know what happened with Hinata or not…" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Drop the 'tude…" Naruto replied, "And yes obviously I want to know what happened…But if someone sees me talking with her, there would be trouble…So I'll talk to her when school ends…" _'Even if I don't know what to say…' _The blonde thought.

"Hn…good luck…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah…I really need it…" Naruto spoke.

School ended quickly after that, but for our favorite pair (Hinata and Naruto in case you wondered) each minute seemed like an hour.

**Still in Minato:**

Naruto grabbed his backpack and headed out of his high school to look for his, yes HIS girl Hinata, that is until he bumped into a very discomforting person.

"Hey there dumbass…" Ryuu smirked.

"You just wait bastard I'll get my payback for what you did to me…" Naruto glared.

"Oh really…we'll see about that…" Ryuu glared back, "Anyways, I heard my Hinata-chan dumped you yesterday…"

'_How does he…Wait a minute! It's so obvious…' _"You! It's your fault Hinata said those things to me yesterday isn't it?" Naruto yelled grabbing Ryuu by the collar of his shirt.

"No shit Sherlock…" Ryuu smirked, throwing Naruto's arm away from him.

"You bastard, what did you told her…" Naruto said as he clenched his fists.

"Only the truth…that you don't care about her…" Ryuu answered smirking even more.

"Why are you trying to separate us…What do you want with Hinata…" Naruto asked moving in front of Ryuu so that he didn't have the chance to walk away, if he intended to do so.

"You are even more stupid than you look…" Ryuu smiled devilishly, "She's Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga family and of course of their fortune…"

"So…" the blonde encouraged Ryuu to continue.

"That's why I say you are too stupid…I want the money that she is going to receive when she gets married. Me as her future husband will take the fortune…" Ryuu smirked.

"DO YOU EVEN LOVE HINATA?! You're just a worthless bastard only interested in money!" Naruto fumed, "I'm going to kick the hell out of you…" Naruto was preparing to hit Ryuu straight at his gut when Ryuu interrupted.

"I've already had the same talk with you, and sure just hit me, that way you'll be expelled and I'll have my way free to Hinata…" Ryuu said.

Naruto clenched his fists, but let Ryuu go and started to walk away from him with his backpack on his back, heading to the person that will make him feel either the happiest guy on earth, or the most miserable guy in the whole universe.

'_Damn that bastard…I won't let him get in my way…_' Ryuu thought glaring at the back of Naruto, _'Just 2 more hours and all will begin…'_

**Walking in the streets:**

'_Naruto-kun…I didn't saw him during breaks…' _A white-eyed girl thought, she had a big while walking away from school, night was starting to fall and stars where starting to show their shiny outfits, _'I wanted to apologize today…' _Hinata snapped her eyes opened when she remembered something important.

'_October 10__th__ is Naruto-kun's birthday…that's 2 days from now…' _the white-eyed girl thought, _'I'll make him a nice present…' _Hinata smiled for herself.

"OI HINATA!" Someone yelled from the distance.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dad, is everything ready?"

"Yes my son, I have everything prepared, just remember to bring her silently…It's all up to you now…"

"Don't worry I won't fail in my duty…"

"I know my son, and if someone tries to get in your way-"I'll eliminate him right away…" The black-haired boy smirked.

"That's my boy…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hinata!"

"N-Naruto-kun…" '_He's gasping! Was he looking for me all over the town?' _Hinata thought.

"Naruto-kun…" "Hinata…" They both spoke the other's name at the same time.

"You first…" They said in unison. They blushed and giggles nervously.

"Please let me speak first Hinata…" Naruto begged. Hinata blushed and then nodded.

"I know that the bastard Ryuu told you things about me…Those things he said to you are not true!" Naruto yelled compressing the urge he had to hold Hinata.

"Y-You know I love you, and I don't know how can I show it to you for you to believe me…" Naruto said facing the floor. Hinata jump into him for a hug, surprising the blonde,

"N-Naruto-kun I am so sorry…please forgive me… I am so stupid…How could I believe someone like Ryuu…please forgive me…I love you with all my heart!" Hinata sobbed in Naruto's chest.

Naruto caressed Hinata's hair, as he let her shed her tears in his chest, "Hinata…I don't have to forgive you anything…We all make mistakes…But I will promise you something…" Naruto pushed Hinata softly away from him and grabbed her hands in his.

"I promise I won't let anything or anyone separate us again ok?" Naruto smiled sweetly, "I won't break that promise…No matter what happens I won't let anyone separate us…"

Hinata wiped her tears away and nodded, then she jumped on him for another hug, "I missed you so much…" she said.

"Me too…" Naruto returned the hug. Then he made Hinata turn around and he slid his arms around her waist and started walking together with her.

"I need to explain to you why I didn't get near you today…" Naruto said.

"Y-Yeah…you made me sad…I thought you didn't care about me anymore…" Hinata said sadly.

"Don't ever believe that again…The truth is that Ero-sennin PUNISHED me, I can't talk to any girl now…I was dying to yell at you and to hold you…" Naruto said lowering his head to her ear, "Like this…" Naruto began kissing Hinata's neck softly, she instantly tilted her head to the left side, allowing him to continue.

"S-So we won't be able to be together at school?" Hinata asked.

Naruto stopped kissing her for a second, "Of course I'll figure out a way to be with you…Otherwise I'd die from love decadence…" Naruto grinned.

Hinata giggled, after some time her smile started fading.

"W-What's wrong Hina-chan…did I made something to upset you?" Naruto said letting go of his grip on her.

"N-No Naruto-kun I…was just…thinking…" Hinata said lowering her voice.

"About what…" Naruto said sitting down on a bench near by, he motioned her to sit next to him.

Hinata sat down on the bench too, Naruto pulled her close to him, he didn't wanted to waste a minute with her, but he also wanted to know the reason Hinata went so sad suddenly.

"Hina-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I-I just don't get why Ryuu-kun doesn't want us to be together…" Hinata said plating with Naruto's fingers.

"He's just jealous shitty bastard…I'm still going to kick the crap out of him for what he did to you…He made you cry, I'll make him cry…" Naruto smirked.

"D-Don't do that Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, resting her head in Naruto's shoulder.

"What are you saying Hinata! He hurt you; he deserves nothing but a big punch marked on his face!" Naruto argued.

"B-But Naruto-kun if you do that…that'll make you just like him…d-don't lower yourself to his level…Besides no one deserves hate from other people…" Hinata said with her tender voice.

"Hinata…You are too soft…" Naruto smiled, "That's why I love you…" Naruto kissed her cheek, "Hinata it's late, want me to walk you home?" the blonde guy offered, looking at the night sky filled with stormy clouds.

"N-No Naruto-kun I want to stay with you a bit longer…" Hinata said, putting her hand on Naruto's cheek to turn around his head, and then she gave him a little peck on his lips.

"As you wish…" Naruto smirked.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'_There she is……damn, she's with that idiot…' _A shadowy figure thought. The figure was hiding in the darkness that the trees behind the two lovers created.

'_I need to get rid of him first…' _The mysterious figure (cough Ryuu cough) thought getting near them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata stood up from the bench, Naruto followed her moves.

"L-Looks like there will be a storm…" Hinata said when a drop of water fell into her nose.

"Yeah we better get you to your-Someone cracked a big rock on Naruto's head, Hinata didn't notice because she was facing the other way, but she heard Naruto fall to his knees.

She turned around, "Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled trying to hold him up.

"H-Hinata, run…" Naruto said before everything went black to him.

"N-Naruto-kun…wake up!" Hinata yelled, _'Oh no…he's bleeding!'_

"And you come with me…" said the not so mysterious figure after covering Hinata's mouth and nose with a towel, "Ryuu-kun…stop! N-Na…ruto…kun…" Hinata passed out, the chloroform doing it's job.

Ryuu carried the unconscious Hinata away in bridal style, _'Sorry gorgeous, kidnapping is the only way for me to receive your fortune…'_

Ryuu turned around to look at the blacked out Naruto, _'and he won't get in my way anymore…Hopefully he'll die from blood loss…'_

And Ryuu along with Hinata disappeared, covered by the shadow of night he was not seen by anyone. Naruto even in his state, he was dreaming on how he was going to help Hinata.

'_H-Hinata…I-I'll find you…'_

* * *

**OH NOO!! RYUU YOU GNAT...!**

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT: THIS STORY IT'S NEAR IT'S END!! TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT...THAT'S KINDA SAD...**

**CHAPTER 10 WILL COME SOON! :)**

**Thanks JamesRKS for reminding me the name of that thing "Chloroform" **


	10. Found you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ):**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, then closed them again tightly because of the bright light that harmed them.

'_Ow...My head hurts..'_ Naruto groaned. _What happened...where am I...'_

Naruto eyes widened when realization hit him, "Hinata!"

"Naruto! You're awake!" A pink-haired silhoutte grinned.

"S-Sakura-chan...wheres H-Hinata?!" Naruto yelled gripping the bed blankets.

Sakuras grin dissapeared slowly, "I-I was about to ask you that..."

"I need to go look for her! She's in danger!" Naruto said sitting up and throwing the blankets away from him, he stopped momentarily due to the sharp pain he felt on the back of his head.

"You better not move idiot..." A manly voice said entering the room with two cups in his hands, "In case you haven't noticed you are in a hospital..."

"W-Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"We found you laying and bleeding unconscious on the floor..." Sakura told him, "Sasuke-kun and I were able to bring you here...Doctor said your wound was made by a big rock that cracked on your head..."

"What exactly happened?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Naruto explained the whole situation, Ryuu kidnapped Hinata and was almost able to get rid of Naruto if it wasn't for Sasuke and Sakura.

"That's why I need to get outta here and look for Hinata!" Naruto yelled trying to stand up, his limbs were weak but he could stand his weight.

"You can't go...Not like that!" Sakura tried to help Naruto, and sat him back on the bed.

"But I'm the only one who can find her..." Naruto whined.

"Do you have any idea where Ryuu could be hiding her?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but a knock in the door interrupted him.

"We came here to talk with...Uzumaki Naruto..." A man that looked like a Sherlock-wannabe said.

"That's me..." Naruto replied rubbing his forehead because of the pain on his head.

"My name is Arashi Mitsuke and I work for the Hyuuga family..." the man introduced himself, "I came here to ask you questions about the whereabouts of Hyuuga Hinata-sama, since you were the last person that saw her..."

"Believe me, if I knew where she is I wouldn't be here..." Naruto said a little annoyed.

"Mmm..You guys must know this a kidnapping"

"No way!" Sakura yelled sarcastically.

"Hmph..The name of the kidnapper is Kuro Ryuu right? And his father, Kuro Atsuya, is involved too..." Mitsuke explained, "They already sent a note asking for an incredibly large amount of money...If we want to see Hinata-sama alive again..."

"I knew that bastard was planning something!" Sakura yelled angrily, and tears started to form on her eyes, "W-We need to find Hinata!" her voice broke.

Sasuke hugged her and let her sob on his shoulder, "Is there a clue where he might be hiding her?" the onyx-eyed guy asked.

"We don't have anything yet...They're not even from this village..." The Sherlock wannabe answered.

"Maybe I have an idea of where she could be..." Naruto said determinately.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_W-Where am I...M-My head. Its spinning...'_ A tied up white-eyed girl thought while trying to open her eyes.

'_N-Naruto-kun he's wounded...wh-where is he?'_ Hinata tried to move but noticed the tight ropes attaching her to a chair. _I-I cant move..._

"You are finally awake..." A black silhouette that was outlined with light said standing in the doors frame.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" Hinata stammered not being able to recognize Ryuu's form

"My name's not special...But yours is…" The figure said while walking closer to Hinata.

"W-Wait! D-don't get near me!" Hinata yelled trying to break the ropes that held her in the chair, failed.

"Shh…Shh…I won't hurt you…You are important for my future…" Ryuu said rubbing Hinata's cheek with his cold hand. Hinata closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip, she was shaking from the fear, but she knew fear would take her nowhere so she pulled all her courage up.

"W-Why are you doing this?" she asked, still shaking lightly.

"Well…I guess I can tell you now…" Ryuu smirked, "You know Hyuugas are well known in all countries doe to their huge companies and businesses…And with that huge companies they make even bigger amounts of money…I want that money…"

"S-So that's why you wanted to marry me…" Hinata said her eyebrows creating a little line in the middle.

"Ohh…are you upset? How pitiful…But don't worry if your family brings the money I asked for, I'll free you…" Ryuu said turning away from her.

"R-Ryuu…wh-what happened to Naruto-kun…p-please tell me…" Hinata begged lowering her head.

"Exactly what happened to my father…" Ryuu answered.

"W-What are you talking about…" Hinata's eyes widened, "Y-You mean you killed you father?!"

"No, he just died…Just when I arrived with you to this place, I saw him laying on the ground, his breathing long stopped, he was dead." Ryuu said still not facing her.

"I-I guess I'm not that pitiful anymore…" Hinata said turning her gaze away from Ryuu.

"Say that once again…And I'll have MY fun with you…" Ryuu said walking out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

'_I-I… N-No…Naruto-kun can't be dead!' _Hinata sobbed quietly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"S-Sasuke remember when Ryuu first appeared in school?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "What about it…"

"I overheard a conversation he had with other guys…"

_Flashback_

'_That Ryuu-guy sure is annoying' _Naruto thought while realizing that the annoying guy was talking with some guys behind him.

"So, Ryuu you say you came from the Mist? And where is your home?" A random guy in the classroom asked.

"I don't have something I can call 'home' in this village…yet…but we have an apartment and a small cabin in the outsides of the village…" Ryuu answered.

_End of Flashback._

"A small cabin, you say?" Mitsuke said, "I'll take my leave and don't worry I'll get more information about that guy…"

"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"We'll take action when we have enough information…" Mitsuke replied.

"Why not start the search now?! Hinata is in danger we need to find her as soon as possible!" Naruto jumped out of the bed.

"We can't do anything right now, is too risky…"

"Then I'll do it…" Naruto said trying to walk out of the hospital room, "I'll go look for that cabin…"

"We don't even know where that cabin is… and what if he's not in there…" Mitsuke said getting in between Naruto and the exit door.

"Then I'll find it and make sure they aren't there…" Naruto said trying to push him away.

"I am a qualified officer, I am in command in this situation, you are not allowed to interfere with Hinata-sama's search…" Mitsuke ordered the blonde.

"By the time you do something that bastard Ryuu might have hurt Hinata!" Naruto retorted.

"We can't take any rash decisions…" Mitsuki said, "I shall leave now…" with that he left the hospital room.

Naruto clenched his fists so hard that it made his knuckles white, "Sasuke, Sakura-chan, please help me find Hinata…If you don't want to then I'll do it alone so please let me go…" Naruto closed his eyes tightly, remembering the times he was with Hinata laughing, talking, fighting over stupid things, food fights they had.

"Will you guys help me?" Naruto repeated gazing at the floor.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, "Sure we will!" she looked at his onyx-eyed boyfriend smiling, a smile he returned, then she turned back to Naruto, "Let's find Hinata!"

"Thanks guys…" Naruto said smiling at the couple, "Let's go to look for that cabin!" the blonde encouraged until he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. "Itai…"

"Be careful Naruto! Your wound could open up again…" Sakura said worriedly.

"Dobe stay here at least one day…until your wound closes a few more centimeters…Sakura and me will try to find that cabin today…Tomorrow you can help us…" Sasuke said looking at his best friend rubbing his head in pain.

"But…I want to help now!" Naruto pouted.

"You're not helping us today…" Sakura said pushing Sasuke out of Naruto's room, "For now rest and leave all to us!" she grinned, "We'll come tomorrow morning to pick you up! See ya!" Sakura waved good-bye, Sasuke nodded, leaving Naruto behind.

"I'll lock the door…" Sasuke said pushing the door's lock button.

"For what?" Sakura asked, arching one of her eyebrows.

"Just in case…he really needs to stay in bed for today…" Sasuke answered.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun you are so sweet…" Sakura hugged him.

Sasuke blushed, "Let's try to find Hinata…" he said.

"Sure! Let's go!"

Sakura & Sasuke began running heading to the exit of Konoha, trying to locate in between the trees and bushes the said cabin.

'_Damn Sasuke locked the door…_' Naruto thought trying to kick the door open.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_I wonder if I'll be out of here soon…' _Hinata thought while trying to break the ropes for the eleventh time. _'If at least I knew where am I…Well…it looks like the inside of a cabin, this room is full of straw…The only light is a small candle on my opposite corner…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No sign of that damned thing!" Sakura yelled trying to make her way in between the forest bushes.

The moon was already out, crickets played their songs, and it was barely able to move around the forest.

"We searched in the North and East sides of Konoha…Let's stop for today…" Sasuke said, he didn't want to admit it but he was tired of walking around.

"B-But Hinata-"Don't worry I don't think Ryuu hurts her…at least until he gets what he wants…" Sasuke said to his girlfriend, who was already gasping, "Besides we're both tired…"

"H-Hai…But…Tomorrow I'll definitely find Hinata!" Sakura said firmly, "Besides Naruto will help us tomorrow…"

"Hn…" Sasuke replied.

So they made their way back to the village, both unknowing of how they would tell Naruto they weren't able to find Hinata.

"It's still visiting time…let's go with Naruto, he might be mad…" Sakura said.

"Okay…" Sasuke agreed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura unlocked Naruto's hospital door, she opened the door slowly, afraid she might awake the blonde if he were asleep.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" Sakura whispered as she opened the door, only to find an empty bed, and an open window with the wind blowing the curtains out of the room.

"He's so damn stubborn…" Sasuke sighed.

"We need to find him!" Sakura pulled Sasuke, "He might do something stupid!", again they both headed into the forest, only this time looking for both of their friends.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto ran at his top speed, he gasped and panted but he didn't stop running, but his body had to give up sometime, so when it finally did, he stopped and leaned on a tree to recover his breath.

'_I…gasp…have to…gasp…find Hinata!' _the blonde thought, he began running again.

XxxxxX

During all day Hinata rubbed the ropes that were attaching her to the chair, hoping that the friction produced in between them would make them tear apart.

Her hopes where about to succeed, until HE entered the room.

"Hello there sweetheart…remember MY fun? I think it's for it…" Ryuu smirked.

"N-No! Get away Ryuu! D-Don't touch me!" Hinata yelled, and in her desperation she was able to tear apart the ropes holding her legs. She kicked Ryuu away.

"Damned Bitch!" he barked.

Ryuu fell and hit his head on the table supporting the only candle in the room, he lost consciousness, and the candle danced on the table and finally fell down into a pile of straw in the floor.

'_Oh my…is he dead?' _Hinata thought trying to stand up from the chair, she was still tied up.

Hinata managed to stand up with the chair on her back, she staggered to reach the door out of the room, it was too dark causing her to trip on her way and since the wooden chair was heavy, due to the lack of food and water she wasn't able to move again.

'_I'm…too weak…' _The white-eyed girl thought, her eyelids closing on their own, before she smelled something, '_S-Smoke?!…I-I can't move…' _A tear escaped from her eyes before everything went black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sasuke-kun look!" Sakura yelled pointing at a string of white smoke that was visible in the sky, "It's a fire! Maybe that's were Hinata is!"

Sasuke nodded, "Let's get moving!"

"I see it! The cabin!" Naruto thought while gasping, he ran heading to the small wooden cabin. (He was in the opposite side than Sasuke and Sakura)

Naruto reached the hole where the cabin was located; the cabin was hidden in what seemed a crater, which made it impossible to see the cabin from far away.

'_The thing is on fire!'_ he thought his eyes widening at the view in front of him. The cabin was being engulfed by flames, black, white and grey smoke danced in the night sky. _'Hinata...I'll save you!'_

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled, his eyelids closing slightly by the heat that came from the fire.

The blonde entered the house, wood started to crumble down from the roof. _'I need to find Hinata fast!' _

"Hinata! Hinata! Answer me!" Naruto yelled desperately, kicking the cabin doors open, always finding empty rooms.

'_T-That voice…Naruto-kun? I must be dreaming…'_ Hinata thought, her eyes opening slowly, then widened when she noticed the fire that was about to engulf her.

"HINATA!" Naruto continued yelling, he began losing his hope of finding her.

'_I-I am not dreaming! I-Is Naruto-kun!' _Hinata gasped, she couldn't move, smoke was in her lungs, the chair she had on top of her was too heavy, her body was aching.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she tried to yell, but only a whisper-like sound came out. _'I-I don't want to die! Not until I see Naruto-kun again!'_

She reunited all her strength left, and hoped for the blonde to listen.

"N-Na-NARUTO-KUN!"

"Hinata! Were are you?! Hinata!!" he screamed after hearing Hinata's voice.

'_This is the last door…she must be in here!' _The blonde thought while kicking the door opened.

Flames seemed a lot hotter in that room that in other places of the cabin, he entered, his eyes widened when he saw fire was beginning to engulf a familiar human figure on the floor.

* * *

**OMG! It's so sad...Story ends the next chapter! I don't want it to end ):**

**Anyway...Sorry for this tiny little chapter... Last chapter will be verry loong I promise!**

**Thanks for keeping reading until now! **

**R&R :) **


	11. I love you

**Chapter 11:**

Fire got higher in the night sky, the cabin was falling down piece by piece.

"Sasuke-kun! Hinata and Naruto must be in there! Let's go!!" Sakura yelled, she ran into the entrance door, but before she entered a big puff of fire blocked her way.

"Ahh!" Sakura yelped, she fell to the ground on her butt.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Sasuke asked kneeling next to her.

Sakura nodded.

"I'll go inside and look for them, you stay here…" Sasuke said standing up.

"I want to go too!" Sakura begged, jumping to stand up.

"No…I won't let you get hurt…" Sasuke said a ran towards the entrance of the cabin, "You better not follow me Sakura!" he yelled.

Sakura sighed worriedly, lifted her hand in front of her chest and entwined her fingers, hoping that everyone came out from that hell fire.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, he lifted the chair along with Hinata, she was unconscious.

Naruto untied Hinata, she seemed in a very bad state, she looked paler than ever, her breathing was short and fast.

"Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! Please!" Naruto whined.

Hinata opened her eyelids slowly, "N-Naruto…kun…am I…dreaming?" she said in a barely able to hear voice.

Naruto smiled caringly, "You are okay now…" he softly lifted Hinata bridal style, he held her tight, as a porcelain doll you don't want to let go for the fear of losing it.

Naruto heard someone's steps coming from the cabin's corridor. he carried Hinata out of the room, he did notice Ryuu, but after what he did to Hinata and him he couldn't care less of what happened to him.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata talked softly, she whispered in his ear, "N-Naruto-kun please help Ryuu…"

"Hinata! The smoke is affecting you! I have to take you out of here!" Naruto worried.

"N-No Naruto-kun...please help him…" Hinata managed to speak.

"Hinata! Look what he has done to you! And you want me to help him?!" Naruto replied.

Hinata kissed the lower part of his ear softly, "N-Not helping him..would only lower us to his level…please Naru…to..kun…" Hinata passed out, she couldn't continue awake.

'_Hinata…I…' _

"Naruto!" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back.

"Oi Dobe...are you two alright?" Sasuke asked managing to get near them avoiding the little pieces of wood falling.

"Yeah…but…You have to take her outside…" Naruto said placing Hinata in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke nodded, "What about you?" he asked.

"I have to do something…" the blonde replied. A piece of wood from the roof fell in the middle of where they were standing.

"Hurry! Get Hinata out! I'll be okay…" Naruto yelled pointing at the exit.

Sasuke nodded and ran outside with Hinata on his arms.

"Sasuke-kun! Hinata!" Sakura smiled, some tears forming on her eyes.

"I-Is Hi-"She's unconscious…we need to take her to a hospital…" Sasuke instructed as he held Hinata up again since she was sliding off his arms.

"W-Wait Sasuke-kun…Na-Naruto-kun is still inside…" Hinata said with her soft voice, her eyes were about to close again, "Please, let's wait for…him…"

"Hinata! We need to take you to the hospital now! Naruto will be okay!" Sakura exclaimed.

"N-No Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun's wound opened, h-he's bleeding…" Hinata stammered.

"I'll go inside…" Sasuke said running to the increasing fire in the cabin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_Damn it…where was the room where I found Hinata?!' _Naruto thought while lifting his fist placing it on his forehead to block the heat, he certainly needed some training in memory IQ (if that exists).

A groan was heard from across the corridor_. 'There he is…'_

Naruto stood up in front of the room, and found Ryuu trying to stand up; his foot was expelling some smoke, signal that he turned out the fire that reached him. It seemed that, for Ryuu, it was difficult to stand up in that state.

'_I can't believe I'm going to help him…But…Hinata-chan is right, not helping him would be decreasing to his level…' _The blonde thought.

Naruto kicked away a piece of wood that blocked the entrance to the room, "Ryuu-teme…let me help you…" Naruto pouted angrily.

"Get away from me…" Ryuu replied, he managed to stood up but his legs where trembling, his back was stained by a thin string of blood that keep coming out from the back of his head, product of when he fell and hit his head on the table that had the candle that started the fire. (Any questions?)

"Teme…You don't deserve help…I'm only trying to help you because HINATA asked me to!" Naruto said grabbing Ryuu by his shirt's collar.

"Well you two make the perfect couple…Idiot for Idiot right?" Ryuu smirked.

Naruto fumed by his comment and couldn't resist himself, the blonde sent Ryuu a bunch of centimeters back with a punch.

"How dare you bastard…Hina-chan is trying to help YOU, the one who kidnapped her, and did so many things to her, and yet how can you be so stupid?!" Naruto yelled, and planted another blow on Ryuu's cheek.

Ryuu stumbled to the ground, and kicked Naruto's back part of his knee, causing him to fall. They were face to face in the ground, both gasping, fire revolving around them.

"You are going to die if you don't let me help you…" Naruto said standing up.

"Then you are dying with me…" Ryuu spoke, he threw himself to Naruto's feet embracing his arms around the blonde's legs.

"You can't even move! W-what are you doing idiot?!" Naruto said trying to balance himself.

"I don't care…If I don't get what I want, then you won't either!" Ryuu said embracing Naruto's legs even harder.

Naruto fell to his knees and kicked Ryuu's face, blood started oozing out from his nose.

A crack was heard coming from the cabin's roof, Naruto looked up and a big piece of wood was about to land on him. He clambered away and the piece of wood made a big cloud of dirt. Naruto coughed, the smoke was starting to affect him.

"Ryuu-teme! Are you still alive?!" Naruto yelled.

Ryuu tested his luck with this one, the piece of wood landed just a few millimeters in front of him. But the whole roof was now starting to fall, pieces of wood fell one by one around the room.

"Ryuu! Give me your hand I'll help you! This place is coming down!" Naruto yelled desperately, stretching his hand enough for Ryuu to reach it. Ryuu was now surrounded by burning planks that fell from the roof.

"Give me your hand now!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, we need to get outta here!" Sasuke said trying to pull the blonde out of the house.

"Wait! Sasuke, I promised Hinata, I'll help Ryuu…" Naruto said his eyebrows created a line in between them.

"Then hurry up! This place is about to crumble!" Sasuke said avoiding the falling planks.

"I-I…get away…" Ryuu stammered, his mind debating if he will or will not take Naruto's help.

"Take my hand now!"

Ryuu stood quiet for some seconds, "I don't need your help…" Ryuu whispered. _'But to get the fortune I need to survive this…'_

Naruto still had his arm stretched, but he had to jump a few steps back because of another big piece of wood falling off.

'_Ugh…my head hurts…' _Naruto thought rubbing his head, he moved his hand to see why it was so humid, and blood was running down his fingers, '_Damn, it opened…'_

"OK! Help me!" Ryuu yelled desperately. "Give me your hand!" Naruto yelled back while stretching his hand.

Ryuu stretched to hold Naruto's hand, "Even if you help me..that won't change anything…In some way the Hyuuga will be mine…" Ryuu smirked. The cabin's wood kept cracking and cracking.

"Just shut up bastard…" _'Before I change my mind and-' _Naruto's eyes widened. Drips of blood on his cheeks, his lips half opened in shock. Half of the roof's wood was now laying on Ryuu's lower body half, blood oozed slowly from his mouth. His grip slowly became weak, until it faded. Ryuu's hand fell to the ground.

Naruto gasped, he was still in shock, he tripped and landed on his butt. _'Th-That…I-I what just happened?!'_

He continued gasping, and couldn't take his eyes out of Ryuu's body, it was as if something kept them staring. Naruto looked away, and felt a hand in his shoulder, he jumped slightly, nervously.

"Let's go!" Sasuke pulled his best friend up.

Naruto didn't say anything; he just followed the onyx-eyed guy.

"You tried to help him…don't blame yourself…shit like that…just happens…" he tried to encourage while trying to find a way out of the burning cabin.

Naruto nodded and faked a smile. "Let's get out!" _'I don't know how I will face Hinata…' _

Sasuke and Naruto ran past the firemen trying to extinguish the living hell. The cabin collapsed and a big cloud of dirt and smoke formed.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura yelled and waved with Hinata still unconscious in her arms.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata! We are o-Naruto's eyes rolled up and closed. He fell down and was caught by Sasuke before hitting the ground.

"Let's take them to the hospital Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said trying to put Hinata in her back, as in piggy back ride.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Next morning:**

'_Oh Damn…again in the hospital…' _Naruto thought waking up by the sun shining on his closed eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" A sweet voice called his name. He opened his eyes slowly, "Hi-Hinata?" he spoke in a barely audible tone, "Hinata! It's you! You are alright!" Naruto jumped to hug her caringly. Hinata wanted to tell him to go back to bed, but she missed him so much, she slid her arms around him and returned the hug.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you got hurt because of me…" Hinata whimpered.

"Hinata…I don't care…I am happy that you are here with me now…" Naruto tightened the hug. A tear ran down Naruto's cheek, he rubbed it off quickly before Hinata noticed.

"Aww, is alright to cry Naruto…" Sakura said from the chair in the other side of the bed.

"S-Sakura-chan you were there all the time?!" Naruto said letting go of Hinata, both blushing, '_I didn't even notice!'. _

"Nope, I just arrived, but I didn't want to ruin the scene so I just sat here quietly…" Sakura grinned, "By the way, are you alright now Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…don't worry about me…Hina-chan are you alright? Why are you walking?" The blonde asked making remembrance of Hinata's health that night.

"I-I was just in lack of food Naruto-kun, and I had a few bruises on my wrists and legs…" Hinata showed him her wrist.

"And what about…" Naruto sighed, "Ryuu?"

Hinata lowered her head, "He didn't make it…They brought him to the hospital…but his heart gave up…"

"Hinata…I tried-"I'm just happy you are ok Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled, "You saved me…Thanks to you I'm here right now…"

Naruto shookd his head, "It wasn't just me…Sakura-chan and Sasuke helped too…"

Sakura smiled, "I missed you a lot Hinata!" she ran to hug her best friend.

"Saku-chan, I…can't…breathe…" Hinata gasped.

"I don't care; I won't stop hugging you..." Sakura grinned. Sasuke entered the room and gave a nod to Naruto, meaning 'hello'.

"Th-Thank you everyone…" Hinata sobbed, "Without you guys, I'd be burned dead right now…Thank you for saving me, thank you so much…"

Sakura grinned, still hugging her, "That's what friends-"And boyfriends" Naruto added. "Are for…" the pink-haired girl finished.

Hinata blushed and tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. Naruto grabbed her hand.

A knock was heard on the door. There, stood Hyuuga Hiashi, his eyes seemed full of thoughts, worries, and in some way...relief.

"Fa-Father…." Hinata tried to break free of Naruto's hand but he tightened his grip, sign he didn't want to let her go, she blushed.

"Ohayo Hiashi-sama…" Sakura bowed. She hit Sasuke's gut to make him bow.

"Ouch…You'll make it up for me later…" Sasuke smirked. Sakura blushed.

"Hm…" Hiashi simply replied, he eyed Hinata's hand with Naruto's still holding it.

"I have come to talk with Uzumaki…" Hiashi said in his usual emotionless tone.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and walked to leave the room, Hinata gulped but stayed near Naruto.

"Hinata…get out…" Hiashi ordered.

"I-I d-don't…" Hinata stammered.

"You what…" Hiashi wanted her to continue.

"I-I want t-to stay here…" Hinata gulped, but she was proud of herself.

Hiashi widened his eyes; it was the first time Hinata opposed his orders.

"I understand…" Hiashi said looking at his daughter, then he turned to face the blonde, "Uzumaki-san I have come here to…" he paused "_…_thank you…"

Both Naruto's and Hinata's eyes widened.

'_Fa-Father, thanking someone?' _The white-eyed girl thought still surprised by her father's words.

"I was told by Uchiha-san and Haruno-san that you saved my daughter…" Hiashi said his voice tone changed to a worried and relieved father tone, one that Hinata hadn't heard in all her life, "To tell the truth I'm really happy she's back…" he smiled, (yeah he smiled!)

"Father!" Hinata cried and ran to hug him. Hiashi was surprised but he returned the hug, "I missed you dad!" she sobbed.

"I was worried Hinata…I thought I'd never see you again…" Hiashi said.

Naruto grinned at the view of Hinata and her father.

"Hinata please let me have a private talk with Uzumaki-san…" Hiashi said to her a little begging in his voice.

Hinata nodded, "O-Okay Father…" she ran back to where Naruto was. She gave him a peck, the blonde was taken by surprise he widened his eyes, Hinata break the long peck, she blushed, "See you later…" she smiled and ran to leave the room.

"I see you have feelings for my daughter…" Hiashi spoke.

"Yes I do sir…I really love her…" Naruto smiled looking at the door frame, as if Hinata's spirit was still there waiting.

'I'm about to do something completely out of the clan rules…" Hiashi said, "Hyuugas can't hold a relationship with someone out of the clan…"

Naruto saddened his eyes, "If what you are asking me is to stay away from Hinata, I'm don't plan to do it…" he said.

"You saved her…Not only that, I've noticed that when you are beside her, she's not the girl I've always seen, she's more confident and happy…" Hiashi sighed, "You have my permission to date her…"

Naruto smiled with bigness, "Thank you sir…" he bowed.

"But…" He spoke, "If you dare to do something she's not willing to do…I'll have to take care of the situation…" Hiashi menaced.

"I would never do that sir…I already told you I love her with all my body and soul…" Naruto smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How are you feeling Hina-chan?" Sasuke asked the white-eyed girl, while trying to keep Sakura awake.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun thank you…Sakura-chan is the one who seems to lack sleep…" Hinata said looking at her yawning friend.

"Yeah…I stayed up all night…" Sakura said another yawn menacing to come out.

"You should go home Saku-chan, Sasuke-kun, I can stay here with Naruto-kun…" Hinata touched Sakura's shoulder, "You're the best friends anyone can have…You've done enough for now…" Hinata grinned.

"O-Okay Hinata, sorry to leave you alone I'm just to tired…" Sakura said here eyes closing slightly.

"I'll walk you home…" Sasuke offered.

"No thanks, Sasuke-kun you should go home too…" Sakura opined, "You stayed all night awake to-Sakura fainted, Sasuke caught her.

"She's alright, she's just tired…" Sasuke said, reading Hinata's mind.

Hinata sighed, "You can go home Sasuke-kun…I'll stay with Naruto-kun…"

Sasuke nodded, "I'll take care of Sakura…If Naruto is allowed to get out of the hospital, you two can come to my place…" he said placing Sakura in a piggy back ride.

"Hn…Be careful…" Hinata saw him off.

Sasuke turned to her again, "Hina-chan…I think that from now on, you two you are going to be very happy…"

"I hope so, Thank you Sasu-kun…" Hinata smiled.

Sasuke and snoring Sakura left the hospital to head to Sasuke's house. Hinata was nervous of walking in back to the room were her Father and Naruto where, yeah she was scared, but only that her Father forbid her to see her boy, yes HER boy.

She stood in front of the door, she gulped and knocked the door.

"Come in Hinata!" Naruto screamed in a seemingly happy tone.

She opened the door slowly, and stood there in the door frame.

"Hinata guess what!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata was looking at her father, who had his eyes closed, "W-What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Your father is willing to let me be your boyfriend! You're my girl now…" Naruto smirked with his goofy smile.

Hinata felt herself smiling; she bit her bottom lip and turned to face her father. He was looking at her, he smiled and nodded, then began walking to get out of the room, he past her daughter.

"Thank you father…" she whispered lowering her head, a shiny tear slid down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Hina-chan? You don't want to be with me?" Naruto pouted.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so happy!" Hinata cried and ran to hug the blonde, "I love you Naruto-kun, I love you so much…" Hinata said rubbing her face in his shoulder.

"Me too Hinata, I missed you…" Naruto kissed her head and returned the hug tightly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That afternoon Naruto was out of the hospital but he was ordered to repose at least what was left of the day, after half an hour of complaining, he finally accepted to rest. Naruto stayed in Sasuke's house since it was the closer one to the hospital.

Everyone went to school the next day.

Classes began normally again for both high schools.

**In Kushina Private High:**

Hinata felt a little uncomfortable with all the girls asking her what happened, Sakura shoved them off for her, but she felt sad remembering what happened.

"HINATA!!" They heard a scream from one of the corners of the classroom.

"Hinata! I was so worried about you! I'm so happy you're back! I missed you Hinata!!" Tenten ran and jumped on Hinata.

"Tenten-chan, I missed you too…" Hinata smiled for her friend, she was telling the truth, she missed Tenten's happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Hinata…I'm glad you're back…" Ino said hugging her after Tenten.

"Me too…Thanks Ino-chan…" Hinata agreed.

**In Minato Private High:**

"Naruto…Jiraiya-sama wants to speak with you…again…" Kakashi said reading his ever present book.

"Now what?!" Naruto said all annoyed. _'Is he going to expel me now?' _He walked out of the classroom.

He walked the school corridor until he reached, his principal's office. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Ero-Sennin…Open the door…" Naruto murmured.

"You'relatedumbass…" Jiraiya said slamming the door open.

"Damn…You're drunk again?!" Naruto fretted, "How can you drink sake when you're at work?!"

"I'm not drunk"

'…_Yet…'_ Naruto thought.

"I have all my senses, I'm just drowsy…" Jiraiya said while stumbling to his chair.

"Yeah right…SO, why did you called me?" Naruto asked.

"I'll withdraw you from your punishment for now…" Jiraiya said arranging or more like disarranging some papers of his desk.

Naruto's jaw opened, "I-I'm free?! That means I'm not staying after classes for more classes? And I'm not cleaning classrooms? And most important I can talk to girls now?!" the blonde jumped in joy.

"Yup…We found a tape that shows you're a good guy…Thank your best friend…" Jiraiya said trying to remain conscious.

Naruto stopped his happy dance, "Huhh? Best friend…You mean Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Uchiha, he forced me to see the security camera in the hall…" Jiraiya said, pointing to a little monitor with changing images of around the school.

"Well…I'm free! I'm going now, it's the break time!" Naruto spoke leaving Jiraiya's office and closing the door behind him. The blonde was about to head to the cafeteria but he turned around and opened the door again, "And…Thanks Ero-Sennin…" With that he ran to the cafeteria.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oi Dobe…" Sasuke waved to the blonde.

Naruto sat down in the table where his friends were.

"What did Jiraiya scolded you this time…" Shikamaru asked, he lifted his ankle to his knee.

"I'm free! I can do whatever I want now…" Naruto grinned his goofy smile; he turned to Sasuke, "Thanks dude…I wouldn't be as happy as I am now, without you…"

Sasuke turned around embarrassed.

The girls were looking for the boys table. "T-They're o-over there…" Hinata said pointing to the table they were looking for.

"O-Ohayo everyone…"

Naruto smiled instantly, recognizing the voice, "Hina-chan…let's go for a walk outside…"

"B-But Naruto-kun, if someone sees you t-talking with me, you'll be expelled!" Hinata whispered.

"That's not a problem anymore Hinata…" Naruto smiled and took her hand, "See ya later guys, girls!" Naruto waved while walking out of the cafeteria. Hinata was barely able to wave 'goodbye for now' to everyone, because of Naruto pulling her with him.

Everyone else looked at them leaving the cafeteria.

"They are so cute!" Tenten shrieked, sliding her arms around Neji's arm.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Naruto-kun that means you're allowed to talk to Kushina girls again?" Hinata asked happily.

"Yuup…" Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Let's sit over there…" Hinata pointed to a shadow under a tree. They sat down next to each other, facing the opposite way of the school, making it impossible for anyone to see them together.

Hinata leaned her head in Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto instantly placed his head on hers.

"Naruto-kun everything is getting even better…" Hinata said closing her eyes.

Naruto felt a calm that he never felt before; he felt happy, safe and loved. "I love you Hinata…More than you can imagine…"

"Thank you for being beside me Naruto-kun…I love you too…"

"Hinata…let's make a promise here, in this tree…" Naruto said grabbing her two hands, "Let's promise we'll love each other with everything we have and we won't let anything or anyone separate us…" he smiled the caring smile Hinata loves.

"I promise…" Hinata smiled, "I won't break the promise Naru-kun…"

Naruto leaned to her, their lips touched, it was not a wild and passionate kiss, but a caring and loving one, one of Hinata's hand caressed Naruto's neck. Naruto slid his arms around her petite waist and pressed her to him.

The air began to blow softly, the Sakura tree above them allowed its flowers to fall around them, a beautiful scene, representing their love.

THE END

* * *

I had this ready since 2 days ago, but I didn't want this to finish! :(

**Thanks to all my readers who finished reading this (my first ever finished fanfiction), I'm honored you liked it enough to want to finish reading it.**

**I apologize if I screwed it up in some part of the story. This story may be over, but more will come in the future! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who favorited or reviewed this story! I'm really happy how it came out and I will definitely continue writing! Expect more from me soon! THANKS AGAIN! :**


	12. Author Note

**Alternate Ending:**

Ryuu was being engulfed by fire.

"AHHH I'M BURNING! Help me you stupid blonde!" (No offense to blonde people..)

"Okay Ryuu wait…I need water!!...Water, water… there it is!!" Naruto ran a grabbed a bucket full of liquid and toss it to the soon-to-be-toasted Ryuu, the fire did not extinguish but lighted an even bigger one.

"Oops…that was gasoline…" Naruto smirked.

"DAMN YOU! I'll kill you!" Ryuu fumed, but began to roll in the floor attempting to turn off the fire.

"Yeah right…" Naruto sat beside him and took out a bag of marshmallows, he took one out and began roasting it with Ryuu's fire.

"Oi Hina-chan! Want a marshmallow?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Sure Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled.

"Here-cha go.." He gave the stick with the roasted marshmallow on the top.

**(SORRY I WAS WITH A FRIEND…I HAD TO PUT UP THIS ALTERNATE THING)**

**AUTHOR'S SURPRISE**

TADAAA I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! YUUP I'VE THOUGHT OF IT DAYS AND NIGHTS AND I FINALLY DECIDED I'LL GO FOR IT…BUT I WANT TO WRITE OTHER THINGS FIRST! ARRGH THERE'S SO MUCH THING I WANT TO WRITE.. BUT DON'T WORRY I'M TOTALLY SURE I'M DOING IT! I HOPE TO NOT DISSAPOINT YOU GUYS! :D


	13. Author Note 2

LOVE PRIVATE HIGH SEQUEL IS UP

LOVE PRIVATE HIGH SEQUEL IS UP!

ONLY THE PROLOGUE, BUT I'LL MAKE SURE CHAPTER 1 IS UP SOON!


End file.
